Dark World 2: The Lost Continent
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Ten Years have gone since the plague came. Now Luke, Tiffany, Clay, Allison and Pete are called to America by the Government of England. They pack on a ship and go to the ruins of the USA. They hike around sure it's safe. Only they discover something that changes everything and this time they realize America is even more dangerous than it was with the Zombies around.
1. Chapter 1: The Siren's Song

**Don't own Saving Grace, Eureka, Warehouse 13, England, Glee, YouTube and the rest. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter One:

A sailor walking about on his boat looked out at the rocks as the boat sailed by. He tapped his finger's against the railing and listen to the waves crash against the rocks. He heard a faint cry and listen more closely. That was when he heard the Greek Sirens. He swore to his friends it was true. The Siren's song wasn't a myth. He listened to the tale and reveled in it. But since the Siren's let him hear this truth they took him into the sea. The next morning the crew found this paper on the deck with the man's writing. They read it aloud.

_"Three Men carried the plague,_

_The one that infected LA,_

_Yes, it killed thousands, Hundreds and millions,_

_People were sent into corners, buildings and empty houses,_

_The walking dead roamed the earth in terror and hunger,_

_The end was close,_

_Until A plane landed in Oklahoma City with two people on board,_

_Luke Conard and Annie Walker,_

_Annie worked for the CIA, an old agency that protected the land of America,_

_Luke made videos for YouTube, _

_They made their way to the OCPD,_

_They met Clay, Luke's now adopted son,_

_He let them in,_

_They became friends,_

_Luke's Girlfriend Ingrid was in Red River with all of his friends,_

_She left with three others on the same day Rhetta, Annie and Luke went to Eureka,_

_ They passed each other on the road,_

_Not knowing it was the other,_

_And driving on without a glance,_

_Luke found his other friends and watch Annie and Rhetta go,_

_Then he ran after then and got to Eureka,_

_They found a cure,_

_Annie died from Zombies,_

_They jetted away with losing quite a few people,_

_Now I tell you, _

_Nine Years have came and gone,_

_For Luke and Ingrid have a son,_

_A son named Derek,_

_They live in New America near the boarders of London,_

_Zane of Eureka has started a New Eureka lab, _

_Allison's daughter is in school,_

_Clay graduated College and married Quinn as Mr. and Mrs. Conard-Norman._

_They too have a child,_

_It was born the same month as Luke and Ingrid's,_

_It's name is Nate Conard-Norman,_

_As the Ten year anniversary of the cure and Black out arrive,_

_Luke, Clay, Quinn, Tiffany, Pete and Allison are called into the Capitol,_

_Ms. F and King William had announced the need to go to America,_

_They've planned all this out,_

_They have a plan,_

_They will send our six friends to the forgotten land,_

_A place that has no memory,_

_A horrid place with no future,_

_Nothing is there, He says,_

_Everyone must be dead, Tiffany would say,_

_For Eureka has power and something is amiss,_

_They must return to the land,_

_Find Eureka and see what there is to see,_

_So the King called a boat aboard,_

_He gave them a week to say their goodbyes,_

_The week passed with Luke talking with Rhetta,_

_She smiled and they talked about Annie,_

_Poor sweet Annie,_

_It was such a long time ago,_

_Many moons went and passed,_

_Now it's a different Moon,_

_He gets up,_

_He leaves,_

_Then he heads to the Dock,  
This is our tail, _

_The story of six friends heading to the Lost Continent,_

_This is the Siren's song,_

_Listen Closely,  
History is starting,_

_New tales are being told, _

_Watch the waves,_

_Listen to the wind,_

_America is calling,_

_Trouble is brewing once again._

The sailors crumbled the paper up and shook their heads. Then their boat struck a rock and they slowly sank into the ocean. They screamed and jumped. Several tried to escape the ocean's grasp but it wasn't possible. The crew sunk into the ocean and faced a terrible death. The siren's had struck once again. They returned to their song.


	2. Chapter 2: The Artifact

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Ha, okay so here is the First Real Chapter of the second book. Enjoy!**

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Two:

**LUKE'S POV**

"None of this is worth is," I said.

I'd just turned Forty a few days ago, which happened to be the same week the English Parliament and Ms. Frederick called us into Buckingham Palace.

"We need you six to return to America and gather as much information as possible…and we need a look over of Eureka. Zane Donovan says something odd is happening there." King William said.

"I'm not going without Ingrid!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Myka." Pete said.

"Or Jack?" Allison demanded.

Clay and Quinn looked at us. Clay was my first son, and although Ingrid and I adopted him when he was just 18 we loved him like he was truly ours. Months later we had our nine year old son Derek Conard. Around the same time Quinn and Clay had their son Nathan Conard-Norman. Derek and Nathan were close from the start. Now they were nine and entering forth grade. It just tore Ingrid apart knowing the kids would be in Secondary School, or Middle School in the states, soon. It was strange to me too. All of us Americans lived in New America just outside of London. It was a nice new town. Ms. Frederick of Warehouse 13/12, was president of new America.

"We've thought it through and this seemed like the best choice." King William said.

"Plus it'll give you strength to get through this." Ms. F had said.

After much arguing we let in and knew we would be going back to America relentless. It was such a wasteland there now. The people left behind would have died out long ago. Without electricity the economic would have fallen and the people would have starved. Plus there was only a small percentage of the population left. Most of North and South America had been killed by the Cure and/or the Zombie plague. That seemed like such a long time ago. I had to admit it brought up strange feelings of Annie and the others.

I looked out to the sea from the dock. Tiffany, Clay, Quinn, and Pete were all with me. Our families were back in New America with our friends.

"I know it's all for nothing," Pete said.

"It'll be over in a few months and we will be back," Tiffany said sitting down on a box.

"Where the hell is the boat?" Clay said looking at his watch. "Dad?" He asked me.

"I don't know, Should be here?" I shrugged.

Clay slumped back and wrapped his arms around Quinn. They looked at the ground and swayed back and forth.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Oh I don't know Fleur," I said in the New American Mall.

"Come on! There had to be a reason you wanted Luke to go?!" Fleur said.

"Well, I love Luke and it kills me that he'll be gone but I think it'll be good for him. To see America again."

"Mmm, That makes total sense," Fleur agreed.

I knew she knew what I meant. Luke had been upset about America since we got to England. Seeing Annie and seeing his other friends die was heart breaking. It would do him good to see American land again. To breath the air in and see the sights. I'd lived here in England and Thailand. I was use to being away from America, honestly. I sighed and put the dress I was looking at back on the rack.

**TANYA'S POV, yo. **

"Who wants to play some video games?" Jim asked Derek and Nathan.

The nine year old looked at him with a bored expression. Luke and Ingrid had raised them to not care much about electricity. They realized how dependant people had gotten with them. I suppose it was better this way.

"Can we go on a hike? Clay always goes on walks with me." Derek said.

"Yeah dad likes to jog with me!" Nathan said.

I smiled at them. Luke had two children, Derek (His real son) and Clay (His adopted Oklahoman Son). Clay had a son with Quinn named Nathan. Nate and Derek were both the same age and called each other brothers and cousins. It was so cute.

"Kate just dropped off a package." Mike said walking up the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll take it." I got up from the kids.

Mike handed me a small package and I took it. It had no return label or anything, it was simply a brown packaged box. I looked it over and took it to the kitchen. I heard Jim and the Kids laughing in the living room. I smiled and took a knife and cut it open. The tape flew off and the box opened automatically. I peered inside and saw a small bracelet inside. I smiled.

"Oh Kate!" I pulled it out and looked it over.

I found a small inscription with the words, _The Beauty. _

I was happy. I slipped it on and felt the world turn dark. My stomach lurched and I felt myself slip away from inside of me. I felt pure agony and hatred. Then I blacked out.

**JIM'S POV**

"What was in the box, Tan?" I asked.

Tanya walked into the living room and looked at the four of us. I waved in front of her face.

"Hello! Tanya!" I laughed.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at it. Then she grabbed it and squeezed it extremely brutally. I screamed and fell onto the floor and clutched it.

"What the hell?" I said screaming in pain.

"Don't touch me," She kicked me in the thigh and walked out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Mike jumped over to me.

"I don't know, Call the Hospital." I said crying in pain and brutal agony.

"Okay," He got up and ran off.

**RHETTA'S POV**

"How's Reba and Luke's friends doing?" I asked Rachel as we walked to the coffee shop in London.

"They're pretty good," Rachel nodded.

Rachel and I had become close after Quinn and Clay got married. Clay was family to me know and so were Luke and Ingrid. It was nice. I hadn't seen Reba in about a year. She went on a tour throughout the European countries. Rachel was close to her and everyone else though because they sang. Rachel was actually becoming quite the famous musician. She had four albums out and had been in several London Productions of plays. Now a days I just talked to Luke, Clay, Quinn, Ingrid, her, Butch, the OCPD crew and a few others. I felt kind of alone now that everything had settled back down. I hated it. Deep inside I was depressed about it.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Hey!" Claudia yelled at us from down the dock.

We had just seen the ship in the far distance. I looked back and saw Pete turn.

"What is it Claudia?" He asked her.

"Ms. Frederick wants you to have this, I'm not sure why." Claudia said.

I reached my hand out and she put a ring in it.

"That's that ring thing that makes everything work when the powers out and stuff." Pete exclaimed.

"Whtat?" I asked.

"It's Benjamin Franklin's ring. It can amplify power to an object. So if your in America and the power is still out then just put this on and things will work when you touch them." Claudia Clarified.

"Oh okay, Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, good luck you guys." She hugged us all and then awkwardly waved goodbye.

"Well looks like it's time to go to America." Tiffany said looking off at the ship.

The six of us stood on the old damp dock looking out to the ship that would take us to a new future or sudden death.

**Sooooo…. What do you think of Book 2 so far? Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Problem in Norwich

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Here is the third Chapter of Dark World 2: Enjoy!**

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Three:

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

"I just got a ping?" I said from the computer of Warehouse 14, or the old Warehouse 12.

"From where?" Myka walked over with a football.

"Norwich, United Kingdom." I looked over at her and Steve.

"Isn't that where Luke and Ingrid's friends live?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"I'll call Ingrid and we'll head over there," Myka said walking to get her Tesla.

**INGRID'S POV**

"So what are we doing tonight?" Fleur asked.

"I was thinking we could get Mike, Jim, Tanya and the kids and go out to eat in Norwich?" I suggested handing my clothes over to the cashier.

She swiped the clothes across the bar scan and the price went up. I pulled out my Credit Card and slid it down the card scanner.

"That'll be Fifty-Seven pounds," I slid it and grabbed my clothes.

I stood next to Fleur as she paid for her clothes and we walked out into the rainy England weather. It made me think of my time in Red River. I shivered and walked on to her car.

"Can you get my phone out of my back pocket?" I asked Fleur as I felt my phone vibrating.

"Sure," She answered it. "Hello?"

"No, this is Fleur, her friend. Who is calling?"

"Myka Bering?" Fleur asked me.

"Hold on here she is," Fleur handed the phone to me as I shut the trunk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ingrid, We just got a ping from Tanya and Jim's house. An artifact was active there." Myka said.

"Oh my god, the kids!" I said running to the passenger's side. "Fleur start the car!"

Fleur hopped into the car and we sped off to Norwich.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Well I was excited about the boat getting here, but I don't think it's going to make it here before the day ends!" Tiffany groaned.

I sighed and looked out at the slow paced boat. It seemed to be moving at half a mile per hour. Even at that it would take months to reach America!

"You guys realize that may not even be our boat, right?" Allison said crossing her arms.

"I never thought of that…" I said letting the cool ocean breeze flow through my blonde hair.

I guess we all just naturally assumed the boat in the distance was ours. I guess it could have been a freighter coming in from Ireland. Or even a coal ship from the Middle East. It's funny how much we all just assume things. Like how we see waiters come by with food and it's got one plate instead of the four we order, we get excited. Then it goes by and we realize it's not it's like a punch in the face. The human race… We are unique.

I looked out the water and thought of the last time I had crossed it. Being on the helicopter with Butch, Rhetta, Ingrid and the pilot on our way here from the ruined American Continent. I couldn't believe it had almost been nine years. It was 2022, January. Technology had come a long ways and in the same time hadn't. Most of the American Products had to be remade in China or the New American Factories. So there had been a silent moment of barely anything new coming or going. Now things were getting better. In just two months it would be the Ten Year Mark. Then things would be different.

I looked at Benjamin Franklin's ring. Three Hundred Years ago America was just being started. Who would have thought that just in three hundred years that America would have fallen into nothingness. I was glad that we had a new print of the American Documents set out and placed in the New American Capitol building. So it hadn't all been for nothing.

"Guys, do you realize that we represent Americans now… We are all that's left…" I said looking up from it.

"That's a big weight on our shoulders." Clay said.

"I mean…How weird is that. After all the hundreds of years of work and getting away from England and gaining independence from them and setting up our nation and more was all for nothing really… We're back in England and we've been downgraded to a just all of us from Eureka, Red River and Oklahoma City." I pointed out.

"Talk about Ironic," Pete said.

We all laughed…even though it was a soft laugh.

**ZANE'S POV**

It just couldn't be true. Could it? Eureka was being used. The scan's didn't lie though, they couldn't. They were connected to Eureka's main frame.

"Jack," I called over my Cell Phone.

"Yes?" The Sheriff Responded.

"Get Jo, Grace, and anyone else from Eureka Sheriff, We have a problem." I said.

"What is it Zane?" Jack said with a strange edge to his voice.

"Just get here quick!" I said hanging up.

**INGRID'S POV**

Fleur swerved into Jim and Tanya's driveway. I saw the Ambulance just outside his house and Jim sitting in the back of it. I ran to him as fast as I could.

"Jim what happened where are the kids!?" I said.

"Ma'am I'm in the middle of taking this man's statement." An officer said.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her. "You don't want to mess with a mother looking for her child and grandson." I pushed past her and ran into the house.

I saw Mike sitting in the living room with Nathan and Derek. I ran to them and hugged the children.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" I said hugging the boys tighter.

"Mum, let go!" Derek said.

"Kate dropped a package off for Tanya and Tanya went into the back and then walked out and broke Jim's arm and kicked him several times and just walked out. We're getting a search party for her. She didn't take a car or anything." Mike said as Fleur ran up.

"Tanya is gone," I said.

"I'll call Kate," Fleur said pulling her phone out.

I hugged the kids more as Fleur went into the back and talked to Kate over the phone. Then Myka and the Warehouse crew ran inside. I filled them in on what happened and then Fleur walked out looking confused.

"Kate's in Paris with her family…" Fleur said. "She hasn't been home since last week."

"Oh god," Myka threw her hands on top of her head.

"What is it?" I looked from Fleur to Myka.

"Someone used Harriet Tubman's Thimble. It allows you to turn into anyone." Claudia said looking grim.

"It could be anyone…" Steve said.

"But wasn't it back in the Warehouse?" Myka said. "Warehouse 13 I mean."

"Ms. Frederick might know." Claudia said. "I cant remember."

"Well let's go." I said heading out the door. "Mike, watch the kids a bit longer."

"Okay, no problem." He said.

I smiled and ran back out to the car. Fleur started it and we followed The Warehouse crew to the Capitol Building of New America.

**OKAY! So Hope you enjoyed this. And BTW my friend thinks I should do Relationships and lies and stuff like Jack/Zane and more of Fleur/Mike Clay/Quinn and someone with Rachel. Let me know by Review or PM. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Break-In at Eureka

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. This is the Four Chapter of Book 2, finally things get tricky. So what, do you guys like this better than Book 1?**

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Four:

**LUKE'S POV**

The night was settling into place now. The England Moon was rising up into the sky as the sun glinted off the water as it set. It struck me that we would have to get use to the time difference in America. It would be mid day in New York. I leaned up against the rail and closed my eyes. I heard Tiffany and Pete talking across the dock. There was a soft horn from a ship sailing off into the distance. I blinked a few times until I drifted off to sleep.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Remember when we first met?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah, You were singing a song about the Zombie Apocalypse and killing them and me and everyone I know were watching you from the roof of the OCPD." I smiled but at the same time I felt remorse for her lose.

Quinn had lost most of the people she cared about that night. Then of course she met me and everything changed.

"Do you every miss them?" She looked at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your real parents… Mary Francis, and your father and your Aunt Grace." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"All the time… But I have Ingrid and Luke and Rhetta now."

She breathed out and I watched her breath float out in front of us in a mist. We sat there listening to the boats and waves for ten minutes before she spoke again.

"It's still hard to believe we survived a Zombie Apocalypse…"

"I know, I hate the people that created the cure in Los Angeles… You know that's why Annie went to LA in the first place? The CIA had Info about an internal group of attacks who were brewing bombs or something. She flew out but didn't find anything. Turns out the CIA was right…Only they had no idea how right they were. I heard they first infected a high school. Then they all spread it around, but the ones first infected just transmitted it…they weren't even harmed unless they got killed." I said.

"That's awful!" Quinn declared.

"It was the Human Race." I shrugged.

"But what I meant to say was that we lived this life where we never thought anything like that could happen. One moment we are living this normal life then the next Zombies are running through the Dorm Rooms of Yale." Quinn said.

"Yale?" I asked.

"Did I never tell you? I went to YaleUniversity before the attacks came. It was my freshman year. We'd heard rumors of things from the West Coast but nothing happened until weeks after it got to the Mid West. I think it was a full month from the West Coast. I know the CIA got it faster as well. But I was just going to school and people were freaking out about some disease on the other coast. Then a month later I was taking a shower and boom, some zombie stumbles into it with me. I screamed and he knocked me onto the ground. I threw him into the sink and it killed him. I screamed and cleaned the blood off and cried. Then the Dean walked in and the School went into Lock Down. Rachel came the next day and joined us. Then in May the school got attacked and we hitched rides, drove cars, robbed people of their cars and walked all the way to Ohio. We found most of our friends in my high school and then in July we had to leave and we walked south killing zombies. Mr. Schuester helped us with fighting styles and Puck and Finn did too. Then we got to Oklahoma in Late October and I met you." Quinn said.

"Why did you like never tell me this?" I asked bewildered.

"You never asked silly." She poked my nose.

I laughed and pulled her in closer. I never felt like we were married but we were. It was like we were just so close being married didn't even matter. We were happy either way. I was 28 and she was 29 so that was the only strange thing about our relationship.

"I hope Nathan isn't missing us too much," I said.

"Probably not, He has his Uncle with him." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah but they are the same age!" I laughed with her.

"It's weird though, right?" Quinn said. "Derek and Nathan being the same age and Derek being Nathan's Uncle. I think it's cute how they call each other brother."

"Yeah…" I smiled and looked off to the Water of the English Channel.

**INGRID'S POV**

Our two cars braked in front of the CapitolBuilding. I saw the lights on in Ms. Frederick's office. We ran up the marble stairs until we got to the doors. Two armed soldiers stood on each side. Myka ran up and flashed her badge for the Secret Service. They opened the doors and we walked into the entrance hall. I looked up at the American Paintings that had been in English Museums for a while during the infection. Then there were pictures of New America. All of us and several British Construction Companies building homes and the new Capitol with everyone from America. Then there was one of Myka, Steve, Claudia and Pete with the 1st Secret Service of the New American Government. Pictures of all of us lined the hall. I wondered what people would think when they walked past these in three hundred years. Would they applaud us of our reign or disapprove? It's strange. I was already in Text-Books with everyone but I never thought about being in History. Sure, We had helped bring the new Age into existence. It was now the Faith Age. I'm not sure who chose that or why, but it was quant and simply. Our feet echoed down the corridors as we hiked up the stairs to the second floor. At this point I was sure Ms. F knew we were coming. She seemed to know just about everything and popped up at the strangest times. I've nearly gotten eight heart attacks from her over the years.

"Myka, what is going on?" Ms. F asked from the top of the stairs.

"What do you know about Harriet Tubman's Thimble?" We all stopped halfway up.

Ms. Frederick froze and stared off blankly into space.

"What's she doing?" Fleur asked.

"Establishing a connection with Warehouse 13," Claudia said.

The lot of us just stood there awkwardly until Ms. F seemed to snap out of it.

"Follow me immediately." Ms. F said with a look of absolutely terror.

We looked at each other and followed her.

**ZANE'S POV**

"Okay Zane, what is it?" Jo asked when the remaining people I knew from Eureka walked in.

Basically it was me, Jo, Jack, Grace, and Andy.

"According to his computer, Zane has discovered something is amiss in Eureka Miss Lupo." Andy said.

I glared at the Android, "Yes," I clarified for them. "I got several pings from Eureka that the labs are being used. That's part of the reason the others went to America. Strange things are going on."

"What do you mean being used?" Jack said.

"Well Sheriff Carter," I looked at him clearly. "Someone was in Café Diem as of yesterday and it seems Labs 225, 343, 177, 222 are being used as well as the Director's office and the Security Office."

"So some idiot is messing with my stuff!" Jo's veins popped out of her neck.

"Yes Lupo." I rolled my eyes. "It also seems that someone has tried to get into Section Five. But it's not possible."

"I wish Henry was here," Grace said.

"Yeah… Henry would have known what to do." I said.

"Jack, Tell your Wife to personally beat up the idiot using my office as a play room." Jo said.

"Okay," He said.

Jo looked at me. It wasn't just a look though. It was her, Why-Didn't-You-Marry-Me- Look. I smiled at her weakly then looked at Jack. He looked over and I looked back down at my tablet.

"Well I just needed to tell you and I need your help."

"With what?" Grace asked.

"I need your help Hacking into Eureka's main frame, Beverly Barlow Style." I said.

They smiled nervously at each other.

"Where do we start," Jo said a little too happily.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Dad, wake up." Clay tapped my shoulder.

I woke up with a yawn. Clay, Quinn, Tiffany and Pete were all standing over me.

"What is it?" I yawned again.

Pete helped me up and then nodded to the ship stationed in the dock. Our ride had finally come. I grabbed my bags and looked at the large ship. It was named the S.S. America. Obviously it had just recently finished being built. The metal finish still glowed in the moon light. I looked at the others as the captain lowered the way on board.

"All aboard for Manhattan, New York, America." He said.

**Do you have any idea whats going to be waiting in America? Take a guess by Review or PM!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Visions

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

**INGRID'S POV**

I think we all were expecting Ms. Frederick to take us to her office down the hall, but when we walked right past it I knew something bad was happening. She took us two a couple halls I had never seen before. She typed in codes and unlocked doors. By the time we reached the final hallway we all looked worried. Even Myka was biting her nails.

The hall was poorly light. There was just one orange looking light from the ceiling. It only offered a small portion of light. The hall was in utter darkness besides it. I took my phone out and turned the light on. It produced more light than I was expecting. I saw the Hallway was leading to an old metal door. Its front was rusted and corroded in several places. It made the hallway look ominous by comparison. I hoped there was a secret panel or door we would go behind. Sadly, Ms. Frederick walked straight to the metal door and unlocked it with a key around her neck. It creaked open loudly. When the door opened it was pure darkness. I shivered as I stared into the darkness.

**ZANE'S POV**

"Zane, I'm patching into the Main Frame!" Grace exclaimed.

I moved my work onto my tablet and walked over as I configured. I looked up and saw Grace had patched into the hardware. I saw the various labs light up and security footage files, protocols, everything.

"Patch into Lab 225," I said.

"Okay," Grace typed several lines of codes in.

The security Feed for Lab 225 popped up. We all gathered around as about eight people appeared in the lab. I looked at Grace and Jo. They both seemed to be distraught.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked.

"Let me zoom in," Grace said.

The bottles became clearer. Then I realized what these idiots were doing. They were remaking the plague.

"Grace, divert gas into that lab and blow it up." I said sternly.

"Already on it," She said hacking into the air flow and gases.

I watched as vents opened up and poured into the room. After a few minutes the men in the room took notice.

"Shut the door," I said.

"And go…" She said setting off the fire.

We all looked away as they screamed and sirens went off. The camera feed died and we turned onto the Security Office.

"Release Carbon Monoxide," I said.

Grace complied and shut the door to the Security office. The two men in there walked over to it and banged on the door. Then Grace let in the Monoxide and they died. It was sucked back up into the vents and we went to each lab doing the same thing. Soon all we had left was the Director's office. She clicked on the feed and we saw something so shocking. Someone from our past was controlling all of this. Someone none us thought would have survived the plague.

"How?" Grace looked at me.

"It's not possible!" Jo said.

**LUKE'S POV**

The captain of the S.S. America led us to our rooms below the top deck. The crew started preparing the boat for departure as soon as we got on.

"We have rooms for each of you, unless you wish to sleep in the same room." The captain walked off.

I took the first on the right, Pete was next to me and Allison was next to him. Clay and Quinn took the room next to Tiffany. I walked into my room and instantly fell asleep on my bed. It wasn't until a half hour later that the boat sounded and we pulled away from the docks.

I heard the sea crash up against the gleaming metal frame of the ship.

**CLAY'S POV**

"It's funny…Their life was pretty amazing before all of this happened." I told Quinn as we watched my dad, Luke's, old YouTube videos.

"Why hasn't he made any more songs?" Quinn asked.

I shrugged. The last song my father made was called Ms. CIA. It was about Annie's family, friends, the plague, and her life in the CIA, Basically everything he knew about her. That was years ago though.

"Who would have thought that just a few months after they made this song, they would have been thrown into a Apocalypse." She said.

"Pretty crazy right," I said. "We better get some sleep." I said shutting my phone off.

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too, Good night." I yawned hearing a door open and shut across the hall.

**ALLISON'S POV**

I stayed awake for the better part of two hours after getting on board. I heard noises coming from Pete's room… I had a feeling I knew what was going on. The only problem was it could only be a couple of people, Quinn or Tiffany. I shoved those thoughts out of my mind and looked through the photos I had brought with me. They were of my family from America, Jack and the kids, and even Eureka. I missed all the intense days we had in Eureka. I put in ear plugs and tried to get to sleep.

**INGRID'S POV**

Ms. Frederick led us into the dark room. She flicked on a light and I saw sketches and drawings everywhere in the room. I saw them of people I didn't know and ones of us. I found several of me with fire behind me. I shuttered and saw others. One was of Clay and Luke talking by the edge of a boat. One was of Annie screaming from that night. Then there were ones of Jack and Zane talking alone and The Capitol Building on fire.

"What is this place?" Myka asked.

"It is the place I draw my visions in." Ms. F said quietly. "Like the one I just had," She pulled out a paper and began to sketch with the quickest hand movements.

"Can I have this one Ms. F?" I asked taking the one of Clay and Luke talking.

"Yes," She said quickly.

I watched Tanya appear in her sketch and I gasped. She finished and handed it over to me. Tanya was in a hat and had a gun in her hand. She was also had one a bracelet that was glowing. Then Ms. F pulled papers out.

Each one depicted Tanya with a gun or a weapon in front of someone we knew. The first one was outside the Capitol, The second was in Paris, The third was behind Jim, The Fourth was Fleur, The Fifth was Myka and Steve, The sixth was of me and the final photo Ms. F pulled out was a close up shot of a thimble on someone's hand.

"Something isn't right…" Ms. F said. "The Warehouse is locked down…But here is the thimble… Plus I saw someone watching Kate from a distance."

"What is going on?" Fleur said.

"I have no idea, all I know is that someone is working in Eureka and something isn't right in America. It seems to be spreading this time. We need to Find Tanya before it's too late."

**CLAY'S POV**

A week passed by on the ship. We would be reaching America in two days. I stood by the edge of the boat and rested my elbows on the railing. I watched the waters fly by against the metal. For the past week Pete and Quinn had been teaching us how to fight. We had practice for Three hours everyday. Then we ate and talked about how to about Zombies or anyone dangerous. Then we had four hours to do whatever we wanted. In the past week we also learned that Tiffany and Pete may or may not have had a "Thing".

"Hey," Luke walked up to me.

"Hey… "Dad"." I laughed.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just thinking."

"It's like twenty degrees out here! You remember it's winter in America right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Whoa. I just got the weirdest Déjà vu." I said.

"That's weird. So did I?"

"Maybe we should go inside." I said walking off with him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bullet Tanya left

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Six:

**LUKE'S POV**

The boat stopped just outside of Manhattan. We could see the foggy city in the distance. It was hard to tell but from this distance I knew America hadn't been fixed at all. We grabbed our bags and got into the small sail boat that would take us the rest of the way. If the power was truly still out then this would be the only way to get there. We hopped in and let the crew lower us down.

"We'll be back in four months," The Captain called.

"God that's soo long." Pete complained.

"Where do we go first?" Allison asked starting up the engine.

We landed in the water and sailed off down the coast. I saw the MysticIslands, Atlantic City, Delaware Bay and then Chesapeake Bay. We pulled into the bay and the power instantly fluked. I put the ring on and the engine started up again. Allison took pictures of the foggy ruined shores of the bay. Pete turned us into Potomac Creek after an hour and a half. We took turns and curves as we drove through the creek. When we past FortWashington we saw the fog was starting to give way to snowing banks. Then next forty minutes we flew past Alexandria and Arlington. The boat stopped on the East Potomac Golf Course. We un loaded the boat and hiked up the golf course.

"Thank GOD!" Tiffany said when we found a gold cart. "Use the ring."

We took the vines off of the dirt gold cart and I turned it on. I saw the Jefferson Memorial in ruins as we got on the car filled highway. I saw the Smithsonian as we drove down Independence Ave. It must have been early in the morning because not even birds were chirping. Maybe everything in the USA had died out? We turned into the drive of the Capitol and I braked shortly after.

**INGRID'S POV**

"So you got her?" I asked Steve over the phone.

"No," He said. "I managed to jump at her before she shot Kate fully. Kate has a bullet hole in her arm and that's it. She's in the Hospital with me here in Paris. Tanya got away though."

"Dang it." I said hanging up.

We'd been missing Tanya for over a week. We would get a ping on her location and then nothing. She was slippery. New America was in Full Lockdown now, as was most of Europe. Everyone was looking for Tanya Burr. I'd been with Ms. F and the others at the Warehouse for days trying to track her down. Already she had hurt Fleur and Kate. We didn't know who would be next and Ms. Frederick said she had a feeling not everyone was going to make it through this.

**TESSA'S POV**

For the past nine years I had been living with Shawna in New America. It had been hectic and troublesome at first but now we managed it.

"Rachel just called me," Shawna said. "She wants to know if we want to see a movie,"

"Sure," I said putting the dishes up.

"Yeah sure, 7:30? Okay. Cool. Bye."

Shawna walked into her room and threw on some new clothes. I sighed and looked around my house. I missed my family back in America. I hoped my mother was alright.

**RACHEL'S POV**

"So who is this new boy?" Rhetta asked me.

"You know him," I confessed.

"Tell me, come on,"

"OK," I laughed. "It's Joey!"

"Graceffa?" Rhetta asked.

"Yeah! We started talking and then he just asked me out." I said.

"Well Congratulations. I know how hard it's been since… Finn and Brody…"

"Yeah, I finally moved on."

"Good for you," Rhetta smiled.

**JOEY'S POV**

"Who is this girl your seeing tonight?" Brittney asked me as I went through my closet.

"Come on Britt, It's not even a date… this time." I smiled.

"Ugh! Tell me Joseph Graceffa!" She moaned.

"Fine! Fine! It's Rachel Berry."

"That girl from Ohio?"

"Yeah, Got a problem." I yelled jokingly.

Brittney laughed, "No! Just don't do anything too rash."

"Don't worry, I won't mom." I said crossing my heart. "And I'll be sure to be home before bed time." I said.

"Ha."

I smiled and pulled out a nice looking shirt. I threw it on and went into my room to brush my teeth.

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Ready to go?" I asked Rhetta.

"Yeah," She said getting up.

We both walked over to the car, "It's the one just down the street right?" She asked.

"Yeah. The New One."

Rhetta started the car and drove off to the theater. It had taken us both years to learn how to drive here. We were so use to driving on the right side of the road. Now it was the left and the steering wheel was on the passenger side. I still got in the wrong lanes and wrong side of the car some times. Rhetta turned left and parked just outside the theater. The Valet took her car and drove off. I looked around for Joey, Tessa and Shawna.

"Hey!" Joey said from down the street.

"Hey!" I walked in and he kissed me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good and you?"

"Great, OH hey Rhetta! Long time no see girl, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, despite the getting old part."

"Amen to that," I agreeded.

"Where are the others?" Joey asked.

"They should be here by now. The movie starts in thirty minutes." I looked at my watch.

**TESSA'S POV**

"Hurry up!" I yelled at Shawna.

"Okay Fine! Just go start the bloody car."

"Okay," I said getting the keys from the counter.

I sent Rachel a message saying, _On the way, sorry! – Tessa_

I unlocked the front door and walked outside. I shut it and then turned around. Tanya was standing just in front of me.

"Oh hey Tan," I smiled.

"Hey…Tessa." She said looking down.

"What's up? We were just off to see a movie with Rachel, Rhetta and Joey. Want to come?"

"No… I have some people to…deal with." She said moving her hand from behind her back.

I froze when I saw the gun. Tanya raised it level to my heart and I barely had time to duck and scream as she pulled the trigger. I fell back against the door choking on my own blood.

"W…Why…T..T…Tan…Ya?" I sputtered.

"Because I have to!" Tanya cried.

I looked into her eyes and saw the normal color in her eyes were replaced by a dark black surrounded by white.

I choked and felt the air leave my lungs. Then she stumbled off down the sidewalk as I slowly died. I sat there for minutes feeling blood clog my lungs and airway.

"Sh…Sh…na…Sh…Ana help." I coughed.

The door opened and I fell back into the entry hall. Shawna screamed above me as I coughed up blood. She saw the bullet wound and ran into the living room.

"Help, I live on 12 Los Angeles Street, Just off Red River Drive! My friend has been shot, HURRY!" She screamed.

**LUKE'S POV**

The golf cart stopped abruptly. I slipped the ring into my pocket and took a few photos. I was so shocked I nearly screamed. A head of us were large banners of Annie, Joan, Auggie and Danielle. Underneath it said, CUPA. I looked around at the empty Capitol confused.

"It can't be," Allison said.

"But it's right there," I said.

"What does CUPA stand for?" Pete asked.

"It stands for the Central United Providences of America." A voice said behind us. "Hello Luke, I thought you'd be back at some point."

I turned and saw Joan Campbell standing with armed guards behind her. She smiled and walked over to us with her arms out for a hug.


	7. Chapter 7: The CUPA

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Seven:

**LUKE'S POV**

"How? What?" I pulled back from Joan.

"We left Georgetown days before you came to rescue us. It was invaded by Zombies all those years ago." Joan said.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell?" Pete said. "So what is CUPA exactly?"

Joan smiled and motioned for us to follow her.

"CUPA is the Central United Providences of America. When the power went out and the zombies started to die out The United States fell. Danielle, Auggie and I all started up this nation months later. It took a lot of time but here we are. That's not all, a couple of other nations rose up out of the North American Continent as well. We control the United States from here to Georgia and all the way to Oklahoma and Michigan. Then there is Panem. We've learned that they all suffered from something we've named Zombitis. They were all bit by zombies, but they never turned. It affected there brains in the worse way. They're basically insane. They control Mexico, Southern California, Arizona and Colorado, With their capitol in the Rockies. Then the MonroeRepublic controls Missouri, Kansas, Illinois, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Minnesota. They're capitol is in Chicago. They are extremely brutal. While Panem is evil. The Ontario Nation controls Canada, The Dakotas, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, and Utah. The last nation is the Hale Nation. They are a group of werewolves. The Plague seemed to have mutated in them. They control Northern California, Nevada, Oregon and Washington. Our World is dark. We live in fear everyday." Joan opened the door to the CapitolBuilding for us.

"So the Hale Nation, The Ontario Nation, CUPA, The Monroe Republic, and Panem. Sounds like this place is hell. Look we need to get to Eureka." Allison said.

"Eureka may be a problem. It's under the devise of the Hale Nation. They don't know about it but they might find it soon. They've started building towns." She said as thunder cracked in the distance.

Joan led us down the hall until we reached the dark torch lit hall. She opened the door. After the six of us walked inside she shut it. I felt the heat of a torch swoop past as she walked to a desk.

We walked over slowly. She laid out a old map of the USA, only it had marks all over the paper.

"If you need to get to Eureka then I'd suggest swinging through Oklahoma City and then cornering up to Colorado. I can send a letter with you stating your just visiting a friend in the Hale Nation. Ontario will understand, we are kind of allies."

"Who controls these nations?" Clay asked.

"I'm President of CUPA, of course, Then Ontario is ruled under a Elective Monarchy by Matthew Watts, Panem is under President Gatsby Townsend, he's quite crazy. The Monroe Republic is controlled by General Monroe and Hale, all I know is that their last name is Hale, so that's a problem." She said.

"Wait? Matthew Watts?" I said.

"Yes?" Joan said.

"I know him, well I don't 'know' him but He's friends with Shawna. They did a video together on YouTube like ten years ago." I said.

"How about that," Joan said mesmorized.

"Small World I guess," I said.

"Well Canada suffered hard from the plague. They lost more than 3/4ths of their citizens. We only lost about 3/4ths. So we have pretty much 100,000 people left. I was actually starting a census to spread around CUPA." Joan said.

"You know, I just realized…Hawaii is the only state left unharmed by this…" Tiffany said.

"Yeah? You know Senators and officals that were In Hawaii and around the world went there and set up government…Right?" Allison said.

"Why didn't we go there then? Why did we stay in England?" Pete said.

"Why not? It's cooler." I shrugged.

Joan went over the course with us again and again and even made us a copy of the map. I watched her hands scribble all over a paper until she had a letter and map written out. I smiled and thanked her.

"Luke…" She asked before we left.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"What happened to Annie?" She rubbed her arm.

I looked down, "She was killed in Eureka…" I held back tears.

I remembered her screams and cries from that day.

"I'm sorry," We both said at once.

I smiled faintly.

"Come on, Let's get you guys to Eureka." Joan led us out the door.

**ALLISON'S POV**

Joan led us outside of the old United States Capitol. Wow. That sounded weird. The 'Old' Untied States Capitol. I guess it was the Central United Providential American Capitol now. She hailed a horse draw carriage out. Two armed guards came with it. Joan really pushed this out for us. She must want us back in Eureka.

"LUKE?" A voice screamed.

We all turned and saw a brown haired woman racing to us.

"Danielle?" Luke looked worried.

Danielle ran to us and tackled Luke with a hug.

"Where's Annie? How is she? God! It's been so long." Danielle screeched.

Luke looked down and over to Joan.

"Come inside Danielle, Luke will be back soon." Joan said softly.

Confused Danielle hugged Luke goodbye and followed Joan into the CUPACapitolBuilding. Luke watched them walk in.

"Hop on board please, We need to make it out of D.C. by night fall." A guard said.

I hopped onto the old wooden carriage with my bag and sat next to Pete and Tiffany, who were looking at each other awkwardly.

Luke jumped on next to me and had said eyes. Clay and Quinn sat across from us.

"I feel awful," He said.

"Luke, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yeah, It was the zombies…" Pete said.

"It's okay Luke." Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah Pops, don't sweat it." Clay smiled.

Luke nodded and looked out at the Capitol as the carriage took off.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

"Oh God, Tessa, Stay with us." I cried as I waited for the ambulance to arrive.

I sniffed and cried as Tessa breathed raspy. I heard a twig snap and I looked up. I looked around and didn't see anything. I rested Tessa's head against my lap and called.

"Hello?" I said.

I heard another twig snap and no answer. It never dawned on me that the killer might still be around.

"H…Hello?" I sniffed.

I started crying as I thought of what might happen. Then Claudia ran around the corner with her Tesla charged. She looked down and dropped her Tesla in the grass.

"What happened?" She shouted.

"I…I don't know. I just… Tessa was covered in Blood… I called the Police… God, What happened?" I asked as Tessa twitched in my arms.

"An Artifact turned Tanya evil." Claudia pulled her bag out.

"Wait…Tanya? Tanya Burr?" I suddenly looked up.

"Yes!" Claudia shouted.

"Hold onto this," She then told Tessa.

Tessa limped her arms up and grabbed the rope Claudia pulled out. Tessa cringed and instantly became a solid mass.

"What just happened?" I got up from under Tessa.

"I used a rope that was on the Titanic to Freeze Tessa…Kind of like time travel, She will wake up and even if a week passes or a year she will stay the same age and everything."

I heard siren's in the distance and looked over to the road. When I turned back Claudia was gone. I turned around and scanned the yard. There was literally no sign of her.

"Claudia?" I yelled.

There wasn't a reply.

"Okay…Creepy." I ran back to Tessa and took the rope from her as the Ambulance came. She un froze as they hopped out and ran to us


	8. Chapter 8: The Inn

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Eight:

**SHAWNA'S POV**

The decade of safety was coming to an end. We all knew that know. We'd been pretending that everything was okay. We'd been telling ourselves it would be better in England. That nothing could hurt us here. It felt like we let America go and the attack on it. I think we all just made our minds believe that it just happened instead of a group of people infecting the USA. Obviously the group had been rebuilding after all these years. I knew something big was coming. With Tanya turning into a murderous monster and having a few people in the hospital. We'd been lying to ourselves all these years. Telling everyone it was different know. I'd had nightmares for two years and let my counselor tell me that I was safe. I shouldn't have listened.

I sat in the Hospital with almost everyone from New America. The time had come to get back in the groove of never being safe.

"What are you suggesting?" Ingrid asked me.

"I think we need to investigate this before it gets worse Ingrid, Obviously someone has it out for us." I said. "We need to put a Bolo out on Tanya."

"But they would practically hang her for treason or something." Joey said.

"King William knows about the Warehouse…He will let her go." I shrugged.

"I will talk with him, maybe Tanya can have sanctuary in New America." Ms. Frederick Said.

"This is bad," I looked out to the darkening skies.

"Something is coming," I felt people surround me.

Thunder Cracked in the distance. I saw lightning flicker around the skies. A storm was coming…It was going to be bad.

**LUKE'S POV**

We treaded on the carriage all day until we reached Summit, Virginia. Tomorrow we would head out until we reached Tennessee. Then we would get to Memphis and then Oklahoma. It was going to be a long travel. Rain poured down on us as we ran to an Inn down the street. It looked like it had been a large mansion at one point. The guards pulled papers out and we hurried to the door. They knocked and a woman in an old dress opened it.

"May I help you?" She asked softly.

"Under the Order of the CUPA Declaration of 2016. We wish to board here for the night. We will pay in full." The guards said.

"Certainly." She nodded back. "How many rooms?"

"Seven if you can," The guard said.

"I believe we have enough. If not then I'm afraid we have only six. A gentlemen came by three days ago and I'm uncertain if he has left." She pulled a candle out and motioned for us to follow.

"Are we in the 1700's?" Allison whispered as we walked up the old staircase.

I snickered.

The house was once a very lavished place. I could see the polished floors and music and the ultra modern rooms. Now of course the televisions and electronics were all thrown out. I hoped I could get something electronic to use with my ring. Coffee would be good about now. The stairs creaked underneath my footsteps. I looked around and gripped my bags as we walked up the poorly lit stairs. When we reached the second floor she turned left to a darker hallway.

"Hello?" She knocked on one door. "Okay, here are your seven rooms. Breakfast is just at seven. Please feel free to join us." The woman bowed and walked away.

"Okay, So what the hell was that?" Quinn whispered when she had gone.

"No freaking clue," I pulled my ring out and all of our phones turned on.

"This should give you enough light until we get settled." I said walked down the hallway.

Thunder cracked outside as I opened my old door. Clay and Quinn were just next to me with one of the guards on the opposite side. I used my phone to light my way to the bed. I threw on athletic shorts to sleep in and waited twenty more minutes before taking my ring off.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep over Clay & Quinn's whispers. Then I heard a door creak open and another one open. I heard Pete whisper and then Tiffany snicker. I gaped out in the darkness. I thought I heard kissing but quickly fell asleep.

**ALLISON'S POV**

When I woke up the next morning it was still darkly cloudy. The guards said it had been like that since the plague. Only a few days out of every month was sunny. Tiffany and Pete acting like they disliked each other all morning even though they kept me up most of the night. I walked over to Luke.

"Did you hear anything last night?" I asked.

"You heard them too? Why are they keeping it secret?" He said.

"No idea," I admitted.

"Should we confront them?"

"No, Let them sweat it out for a while," I said.

He laughed and we walked on downstairs to eat breakfast. The clock on the wall said it was 6:49 so maybe we could help out.

"Good Evening," The woman said.

"Hello," I said.

"Did you two sleep well?" She asked.

"We did, what about you?" Luke asked.

"Pleasently," She nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking, What did you do before all this happened?" I asked.

She smiled, "I was a photographer,"

"Do you have any photos?" Luke asked.

"I do, But I must finished Breakfast." She said.

"Can we help?" I asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't take that offer," She shook her head.

"Come on, We'd love to help." Luke smiled.

"Well, I am making eggs and hash browns. It's hard for me to make food…" She said.

"Well let's get to it," I said.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Good morning," I said when I woke up to Quinn.

"Morning honey," Quinn said putting on a shirt.

"How'd you sleep,"

"Not too well, but you made it comfortable." She said.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure," She said.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Who could be attacking us?" Joey said.

"Someone would need Warehouse 13 access and gotten back here to England." Claudia said.

"So anyone Eureka enabled or regents?" Myka said.

"It's not anyone from Eureka?" Zane said. "I tracked all the helicopter's positions when we left. They all went straight to… Oh my god. One of the helicopters went to Univille." He said.

"That's where Warehouse 13 is right?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Myka said.

"We have something else to tell you as well…" Zane looked from Grace to Jack.

"What?" I asked.

"We saw something on a security feed of Eureka," Grace said.

"What was it?" Myka asked.

"Well…"

**LUKE'S POV**

"Amen," We all said as we sat around the table.

It seemed that there were around Fifteen people in the house. Allison and I helped the woman cook breakfast.

"So what brings you all to Summit?" A man asked.

"We are headed to Oklahoma City," The guards answered.

"Nothing much there anymore," A woman said.

"Why? Have you been there?" Clay asked.

"A few of us escaped from Panem and came through there two years ago. It's a ghost town. Ain't nothing but tumbleweeds and wonderers." Another man said.

"It's not worth your trouble." The woman said.

"Why are you headed there?" Another man asleked suspiciously.

"Setting up boarder patrol incase we are invaded in the upcoming months." A guard said.

"Good," a man said between bits of egg.

We sat through the rest of the meal talking about the plague and what the issue might be in England. We all had to act like we'd been living in WashingtonD.C. all this time.

"President Joan is a good woman," The inn owner said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well we should be going; we need to make Tennessee by dusk." The guards said.

"Hey," I looked at Allison to the Inn Onwer. "Miss, could you come here for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course," she stood up.

"Can we take a picture of you and your Inn." I asked.

"Of my…You have a camera?" She said with starry eyes.

"Shhhh" Allison said.

The woman nodded and followed us outside. She shut the door and I put the ring on. I pulled the camera out and told her to smile. She did.

"What's your name?" Allison pulled a paper out.

"Jamie Summers." She said softly. "May…May I see the camera? Please…Just to hold it."

"Sure," I said.

I handed her the camera and she looked through the view finder. She told us to smile and we smiled. The camera flashed.

Jamie started crying and handed us the camera back.

"Thank you all so much," She hugged us.

"No, Thank you." Allison said.

Back in our rooms I threw my bag together and looked at the picture of Allison and myself. I smiled. It was a pretty good picture. The light was shining behind us. We almost looked like angels. I heard shuffling and walked out in the hallway. Everyone was walking down to the carriage. I fell in line with them.

"Have a safe journey," Jamie called to us as the carriage took off to Tennessee.

"Thank you!" We all called.

Then the mansion vanished as we turned the corner. Just a memory now.


	9. Chapter 9: The Limo That Couldn't Float

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Nine:

**INGRID'S POV**

Sirens wailed all night long. A hurricane was sounding just off the southern Coast of England. It was going to hit New America in the process. Ms. Frederick had been securing our passage to Warehouse 14 to hold it out. It was probably one of the safest places in England at this point. We'd had a bolo out on Tanya for over seventy-two hours now. No one had seen her. I sat in the back of a limo with Shawna, Joey, Rachel, Rhetta and Butch. I looked out the window to the storming skies. I bit my fingernail.

"Ingrid, You need to stop worrying so much honey," Rhetta said.

"Yeah sweetheart, you're gonna hurt yourself." Butch said.

"Sorry, I just I hope Luke and Clay are okay." I smiled.

"I hope they all are okay, Tessa too." Rachel said.

Shawna smiled. I liked Tessa and Shawna friendship. They were like sisters only way closer. They were like one person molded into two bodies, From Canada and America.

"Wait…The Warehouse is the other way." I yelled at the driver as I saw the limo turn.

The driver made eye contact with me and locked the doors. The dividing glass rose up between us and him. I started coughing and smelt a strange sulfur smell. I coughed louder and saw the others tear up. They started coughing. I beat my hands against the glass and felt them not budge. I leaned back and kicked. Butch took his boot heel and slammed it against the window with me. Rhetta and Rachel were busy trying to unlock the doors. Sadly the locks had been cut off to the point we couldn't reach them. I slammed harder until a crack former.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Welcome to Oklahoma…" Clay said.

"It's so overgrown…" I said as we passed through the State border.

The wheat fields had become feral with wild dogs and bugs. Thunder cracked and I looked up. Dark clouds were coming in again.

"But it feels so good to be back!" Clay shouted.

I smiled at him. I had to admit. It had been my home lastly. It felt good to be back. The only one who looked a bit sad was Quinn. She had lost everyone she cared about except for Rachel in Oklahoma. The carriage turned by a fallen interstate. I thought about when it happened. Had something been there?

**INGRID'S POV**

I kicked my boot harder until more cracks formed on the bullet proof glass. I kicked and kicked until the driver slammed on the brakes. I screamed until the glass broke off. I heard his door open and I quickly jumped out of the window. I ducked down as I saw the man point his gun at me. I screamed and quickly ran over to the building across the street. I jumped through the glass causing shards to cut me. I fell onto the floor and looked behind me. The man was calling someone and racing to me. My eyes grew wide as I jumped up. He shouted as I ran past the lobby and into more hallways. I ran down hallways left and right until I found a hallway of doors. I ran my hand over each of them, trying to unlock them. I fumbled and cursed at myself. Then I prayed and the next door opened. I sighed and locked it behind me. I heard shouts and an engine rumbling outside. The limo sped away without me. I looked out the window and saw four men run into the building. I found a cabinet and hid inside of it. I heard shouts down the hallway as people came looking for me. I held my breath. Did I lock the door? I couldn't remember now.

I heard the door shake. I let out a small gasp as they moved on. I came out of the cabinet and looked out the window as I saw them drive off minutes later.

"Myka," I pulled out my cell phone and called her. "We were just abducted and I got away. They have Rhetta, Joey, Butch, Shawna and Rachel."

"Where are you at?" She asked.

"Just inside a building. I need a trace on the tracking devices we put on everyone."

Weeks ago we had secretly implanted trackers inside everyone in case Tanya got them. That way we would know quicker if her DNA was anywhere near them.

"Pulling it up now," Myka said.

"Okay," I said spinning around in the room.

I unlocked the door and immediately saw a man try to hit me. I ducked and kicked his legs out. He fell to the floor in a heartbeat. I punched his face and heard a crack. I felt his pulse…it wasn't beating.

"Myka, Hurry I just killed a guy." I said.

"Okay, okay. It looks like they are headed out of New America and…Ingrid. They are headed straight to the water. They are going overboard." Myka screamed.

"Meet me there!" I yelled pulling the keys off man.

I found his gun and car outside. I started it and shut the door. I was out for blood.

**LUKE'S POV**

By this time we had the horses going at top speed. We bounced and rolled around but it was worth it. Instead of a full day we would get to the city but nightfall. I saw smaller blood filled towns fly past us. Broken down cars and broken windows. It was a scary thing to see. Only I was worried about zombies possibly being here. Every time the window whistled through the windows I was sure one of them was coming. I was wrong though. Only tumbleweeds and dust. We past banks and merchandise buildings along each street. I was still praying zombies wouldn't attack us.

"Would you calm down Luke," Pete said. "Your teeth are chattering like a beaver with a wood pile."

I looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Just…a metaphor I heard in Univille once." He said.

"So what do you guys think about the werewolves in Hale Nation?" Allison looked at each of us.

'I think it's pretty damn scary but I mean we've seen zombies and seen the impossible. I think we can handle this." I said.

"Yeah, I mean I've been through Lock ins at the Warehouse, Alice Carol's mirror coming to kill us, a plague, death, killing artifacts and way more. I'm sure we can get through Hale Nation, OK." Pete added.

Tiffany, Clay, Quinn and Allison agreed.

"I guess we'll see next week when we get to go through it." I said as thunder cracked over head.

**INGRID'S POV**

I swerved through New American Streets. I saw the bright capitol lights and turned to the docking bay. Hopefully I beat them there. The problem was seeing the hurricane way off shore and the limo headed straight to it. I screamed. The car engine roared to life louder than before. I cut across lawns and fences broke away in front of me. I screamed louder and louder until I hit the docks with a powerful jump. I stopped and pulled the gun out. The limo was headed straight at me and the water. I sent off a few rounds into the glass. I heard a scream and the car started swerving. It threw my car into the bay and came straight to me. I saw several people rushing at us from their homes. The limo fell over into the water.

"No, Don't!" someone yelled.

I saw a woman run straight at us. Two men were yelling at her to stop. She rushed up next to me and nodded. We plunged into the water.

A rippling shiver was sent up my spin as my skin contacted the cold ocean water. I opened my eyes and let them burn from the salt water. I swam down to the limo that was sinking down. The woman was already pulling Rhetta out. I swam faster and pried open the door. I saw inside and found Rachel. I took her up first. The limo sunk slowly away from me. I looked down briefly and saw the girl had Shawna and Joey. I surfaced and pushed Rachel onto the shore.

"Someone give them CPR!" I shouted.

I dove back in and swam after the sinking limo. My arms were weak from the extraneous swim after the limo. It felt like every limb inside of me was on fire. I cried out in the water and felt my eyes burn deeper. I gripped the engine hood and pulled myself along it. I snagged at the driver's door and saw the dead driver float out of it…leaving blood everywhere. I swam to the passenger's side and found Butch slowly regaining and losing his life. i took his hand and swam upwards with all of my strength. The woman was back and tried to help me. I pointed at Butch and she took him away. I heard the limo crash against the rocks and the wave sent me upwards. A dark shape flew on top of me. I sank back into the water. I hit the side of the docks and gripped on. A shark swam down to the limo, frantically wanting the blood that filled this area of the ocean. I sank downwards.

My friends would be okay? I'd done good. I'd saved them. Most of them. So many of us had died after all of this time. Tessa might be next. Hell I might be the next one to die. My head was spinning and I couldn't move anywhere in the darkness.

A shadowy figure came in front of me. Was it Luke? It looked like Luke.

"I love you," I mouthed letting in water.

My eyes blanked over as the figure took me onto the surface.

**Do I just keep you saying OMG?! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? OR WHAT? Cause I do that to myself. HAHA. Review please if you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Afterlife

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter Nine:

**INGRID'S POV**

Darkness was all I saw. Futile darkness. I couldn't even tell if I was alive or not. Maybe I was both, I couldn't comprehend. I could be in some half way point. I knew I was walking around in dark nothingness. I could see my hand in front of me. It seemed to radiate a glow.

"Hello?" I called out.

I crossed my arms. I was scared. I turned around and saw a plain white door with a golden door handle. I heard laughter. Nathan and Derek pushed past me and ran out the door. I stared after them as the door shut. I took steps forward and opened the door. On the other side I saw the boys playing in the yard with Annie. I looked back and saw my house in New America. I shut it and walked over to the boys.

"Go inside," I said.

Annie smiled at me.

"They aren't real, Just projections of your mind." Annie said.

"What about you? Are you a projection? What is this?" I looked around at the falling leaves and felt the brushing wind.

"Tough to say, I might be real…maybe not. Maybe both?" Annie shrugged. "All I know is that I like it here. Seems to be filled with only happy memories."

"How do I get back?" I asked. "They need me." I said.

Annie smiled, "It was good to see you again Ingrid, Tell Luke I said hello."

The world vanished into a ballroom. I recognized it as the VidCon conference room. I spun around and saw Luke smiling. I ran over to him and embraced him.

"I missed you Luke." I cried into his chest.

"Hey, It's okay Ingrid. I'm fine in America. In fact we're in Oklahoma right now. Funny story, remind me to tell you when I'm home. But Joan is still alive."

"Are you real?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, All you need to do is make sure Tanya is okay." Luke said.

I nodded and looked around as the conference center filled up with green, mold, destruction, blood and more. Suddenly Luke was gone and I was in Red River. The campsite was still in tact and swaying in the breeze. I looked around and saw my old tent. My eyes flashed and I saw several dead bodies. I saw Tessa wondering over to me. She looked confused.

"Tessa!" I tried to call.

"What's going on?" She said softly.

"I don't know I think it's…" She cut me off.

"Tanya what's going on?" Tessa said.

I looked over and saw Tanya pull a gun out.

Tessa fell to the ground and Tanya ran off. I ran to Tessa and found her bleeding out. Suddenly I saw myself holding Tessa in front of her bed.

"It's okay Ingrid, let me go." She said.

A nurse walked in. She seemed older and familiar.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Shh," She said putting a rag over the comatose Tessa in the bed.

"Should I go back?" Tessa asked me.

"Do you want to come back?" I asked.

"I mean I want to…" She said.

"We all miss you," I said.

"It's not her choice," Tanya came through the door and pointed a gun at me.

I screamed and woke up outside on the docks. I looked over and saw the others waking up.

"She's not waking up, what do I do!" A woman screamed.

"Don't do it Elaina," a dark haired boy with deep dark eyes said.

"Damon, she'll die." Elaina said.

"So?" Damon said.

"Damon, Cut It out." Another boy said.

"Thank you Stefan." Elaina said to him.

Rachel was pale and out of it. She seemed to be losing blood by the quart. I cried out and saw Stefan turn to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked bending down.

I shook my head. I looked over and saw the hurricane raging off the coast.

"Warehouse…14…" I said crying.

He nodded and disappeared. A car came back in seconds. I saw him appear beside me and I blacked out. When I came to again I saw everyone in the car.

"Stefan…the blood." Elaina said.

"Stay strong, don't give in." he said.

I blacked out again and saw the outside of Warehouse 14. Stefan carried me inside where Claudia and Steve ran to me.

"What happened?" Claudia yelled.

"I didn't…oh they're here." Myka ran inside the Warehouse.

"If you don't mind my asking…What is this place?" Damon asked picking up the snow globe.

"It's Top Secret Government matters." Claudia said.

I heard a scream and Rachel's color returned to her body. Elaina had blood soaked around her mouth. The two boys screamed at her. I stared into Elaina's eyes and saw them turn from vein and dark to normal. I scooted back.

"What are you!" I pulled the Tesla back.

"We're vampires," Damon shook his hands up.

"Like…For real?" Joey asked.

"Butch isn't moving." Rhetta screamed.

I ran over and felt Butch's pulse. Sure enough…it was dead.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Look at all the broken windows," Clay pointed to the tallest sky scraper.

At one time It had held an Oil/Energy company. Now it was dead and empty. I'd just woken up from the strangest dream. I had been with Ingrid at VidCon and the place had turned old and de-modernized. It was almost scary to watch.

"Over there," I pointed to the station.

Rain poured down on us as we ran inside the old station. Clay and Quinn found candles and lit them. The guards had a look around before they said it was clear. I took to my old room on the second story. It was in the back, next to the kitchen. I found a few things I'd left behind. Clothes mostly in plastic bags. I opened them and smelled their stale smells. It was nice.

I threw them down and un loaded my new bag. I walked back out and saw Clay and Quinn smiling at his old room. I had a pretty good feeling I knew what happened in there all those years ago. I walked over to Allison.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"No one knows where to put me?" She said.

I pointed at Perry's office. She looked at me and I nodded. I helped her open the doors and settle in. She looked at a photo of Perry and Grace that she must have left. I said I'd take it back to her. She nodded.

I took It to my bag and put it in. Thunder cracked outside as The guards and Tiffany lit candles around the station. I looked out to the courtyard and saw the tree and grass had overgrown it. I looked at Butch's desk and saw a Texas sticker. They were always teasing him for that.

I took it to my bag to. I think seeing Ham and Grace's desk made us the most sad. Clay just looked at it and smiled.

"I just had an idea!" Allison said from the main office.

I walked over and she dug her hands into my pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Generator for the building. Where?" She ran off with Clay.

The rest of us pursed her into the first floor and to the generator. She put the ring on and rubbed her feet all around the carpet. I looked at her confused and then she pulled open the hatch and put her hand on it.

Static Electricity rang through the electrical grid until the power flickered on and off. Suddenly I knew the ring could sustain power for a long time with the little burst of static electricity.

The power came back on almost immediately. We ran up to the second floor and saw computers coming on and TV'S. Clay and everyone looked enthused.

"We have toilets!" Pete ran out of the bathroom.

We all cheered and hugged. We fixed a problem already.

Then I heard more thunder and outside I saw the entire city spring back to life. Lights came back on across the street, in the streets and in the sky scrapers. I looked at Allison with wide eyes. It must have been more powerful than we thought. She pulled out her cell phone and called England. I looked out the window more and heard something in the distance. I couldn't pin what it was. It seemed to be traveling across the city as the power did. Then Clay's eyes grew wide. I looked over at him and saw him point to the sky.

I turned back as sirens came on around us.

A funnel was settling on the ground a few miles away.

We arrived jist in time for a tornado.

Hey, at least we had power.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Vampire

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 11:

**INGRID'S POV**

"If you're a vampire then do something!" I yelled at them.

Butch's body was limp and cold.

"WE did," Elaina pointed to Rachel. "She's a vampire now…but still."

"This is crazy," I threw my hands in my hair and breathed.

"God, we're gonna be old and crazy." Whitney said.

"Nice," Joey laughed.

Then Rachel sprung up from the table. She shook and looked over at me with red eyes. Rachel Berry was a vampire.

**CLAY'S POV**

"Mother… God. Why does this happen now!" I said running into the main office.

"Okay, A tornado is well headed straight to us. Get your stuff and get outside quick. There is a shelter near."

They dispersed and grabbed their things. When they ran back I was already headed outside with Quinn. Lights were flickering worse now. Outside wind slapped us with leaves and dust. I pointed past the MyriadGardens to the CoxCenter. They nodded and we ran out to it. I picked up a brick and threw it inside. Glass shattered and we were inside. I lead them down into the basements until the tornado passed above us. I heard scraping and metal work breaking. Then the ceiling pulled up above us and I saw glimpses of the tornado. It was dark and black. I held Quinn's hand as it tore up the CoxCenter.

"I love you!" Quinn yelled.

"I love you too!" I yelled back.

She kissed me and I kissed her back.

Frame work pulled up until it passed above us. I heard groans and cheers from Luke and Pete. Tiffany smiled with Allison.

**LUKE'S POV(Later…After the storm.)**

"Do you ever feel like we've been chosen by some force and we have some destiny waiting for us?" Tiffany asked.

"To reunited the lost continent?" I asked.

"Bigger than that." She said.

"Like what?" Allison asked.

"Maybe we were chosen…not just us but the ones in New America too, maybe we are suppose to fix things. Lead people into a new Era." She said.

"Maybe…" I said looking up at the rainy sky through the floor boards.

Clay and Quinn snuck off leaving us alone under the storm.

Tiffany and Pete kept smiling at each other.

Allison and I thought it was hilarious.

The guards were at full alert.

**INGRID'S POV**

Rachel swung her legs over and flew against the wall. We all backed away and reassured her it was okay. Elaina, Damon and Stefan all grew closer to her and held their hands up.

"What's going on?" She screamed and her eyes got darker.

"You've been bitten by a vampire. You're turning. Someone get her blood from the vein so she can turn. Otherwise she'll die." Damon said.

"Yeah," Stefan agreed.

Suddenly she calmed down and her eyes turned back to normal.

"I don't want it." Rachel said calmly. "I'd rather die."

Joey sulk back into the wall and looked at her.

"Rachel…" Joey said. "You can't just die." He said.

"Yeah, I've been through this…Just ten years ago. It's not pleasant." Elaina said.

"What about you two?" Rachel cried.

"We've….Been Vampires for a while…" Damon smiled.

Rachel cried and backed up against the wall again. She slammed her fist back and caused dents to form in the wall.

"maybe we shouldn't do that." Myka said.

Rachel glared at her.

**LUKE'S POV**

The storm passed over shortly. I had even slept for a while. Clay and Quinn came back looking winded and tired. They collapsed on the ground in front of us. I thought it was strange having him as my son and knowing what he and Quinn just did. I suppose it was normal though. he was old enough.

I think Clay was the one who suggested that we all get up and go on to Eureka. I think Oklahoma City had become unsafe. With the newly rigged destruction around the city it was clear what we had to do. The guards cleared the walls and pathway up to the city level.

"Can you believe this?" Clay said.

I looked over and saw the city had almost been leveled. The Police Station was gone, the gardens gone, the sky scraper was hit but still standing. Power flickered across the city. I shook my head in disbelief. I threw my hands up in my hair and thought about what LA looked like. It had bound to be hit by earthquakes and more. I'm sure Echo Base was fallen into itself. The guards found the horses and carriage stationed on a street that hadn't been hit. They loaded us all up and settled off to Ontario Nation. I took lasting glimpses at the ruined city as we drove out.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I could taste the craving for blood deep inside of me. It was deeply disgutsting. I looked at everyone else and cried. I hit my fists into the wall.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that." Myka said.

I glared at her and imagined biting her neck open. I fell back down onto the floor and saw the three other vampires run to me. They moved at an incredible rate. I scooted back. I could die if I didn't drink any blood but I didn't want to become one. I didn't want to live in the world without Joey or any of them.

"You need blood," Elaina said.

"Fine," I ran over to Joey. "Kiss me,"

Joey looked me over and gave me a confused look. I pushed him back into the office and shut the door. Why were my emotions flying everywhere? I kissed Joey hard of the lips and snickered. Elaina ran to the door and I locked it. I barricaded the doors and turned back to Joey. I pushed him down and threw his shirt off.

**LUKE'S POV**

We left the city that night hoping to make Ontario nation and get a better ride. These horses had been through a lot and almost reached their max. Plus we might even be able to rig a car back on with the ring. Well if they weren't run over with grass and vines. Allison sat next to me on the carriage as the others slept away.

"Funny isn't it," She looked up at the moon.

"What?" I asked.

"Everything that's happened, If none of this would have happened we would still be living our normal lives and none of us would have known each other."

"That's so strange," I said. "I can't imagine not knowing you guys though,"

"Me either, I've seen you everyday for the past ten years," She said.

"So what do you think it'll be like when the power comes back on."

"I think everyone is going to have a panic attack and worry about what comes next. So many people will try to flee to England but I don't think they'll be able to leave."

"Me either, I think we'll help them…but…I don't want them ravaging and bringing disorder to New America." I said.

"I know, We don't even have crime!" Allison smiled.

"Life," I looked down shaking my head.

"Well goodnight Luke," Allison leaned over to the railing and closed her eyes.

"Night," I said looking at them all.

I looked around at the run down OklahomanTown we were passing through. I tried to picture people living here once. Being happy before the plague and everything that happened. It made me have hope for the future times.

**So, if you read this and give me tips…cause I know not a lot of you are reading anymore. Just tell me what I need to do.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Cat Fight

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 12:

**INGRID'S POV**

When you've lived in a world full of horror and mystery for as long as I have you start to realize that anything could happen. Ten Years ago I would have thought vampires were complete myth and bogus. Now after the plague and all the death…I didn't question it. Sure, It seemed silly and imaginable, but we have survived a zombie invasion, found Eureka, seen artifacts turn people into monsters and who knows what else. The hurricane moved in over England as we tried to get into Rachel and Joey. I heard them laughing and I didn't know where it was going. Elaina said when she was a newbie she would drink from her friend Matt's veins and she thought Rachel would be doing that with Joey. She also said she thought Rachel should come with them to train after the storm passed. I thought it was a good idea. None of us knew how to be 'Vampires' so at least Rachel would be able to live it to the fullest and…forever.

When I thought about it…Rachel would still be in her late twenties by the time we all died. Elaina, Stefan and Damon would still be eighteen or however old they were. I couldn't tell when it came to it. They looked young but wise and old so in-between.

"You know I use to read about you and your friends in the paper," Elaina said helping me pry open a vent.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," She pulled back and groaned. "When we all got here from America I heard they had fixed the zombies and then of course I heard your story. I even stopped by your wedding, I wanted to talk to you about America…of course I got nervous and Stefan took me home." She laughed.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. When our town got hit with the plague we had just been involved with a league of Vampire Hunters. Then Zombies? We all freaked out and most of the crew died. My brother, My friends Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and several parents. The three of us just narrowly managed to get out of the town after three months and get to the shores of Virginia. We stole a steam ship and floated out in sea for a couple months. When we got to America you all were here and your story was being broadcasted all over England. We watched all the reports from a pub in Birmingham. Then we moved to Manchester and found a nice manor." Elaina pulled the vent cover free.

"I'm so sorry about your friends…" I put my arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we all lost someone." She said.

"Isn't that true," I said.

I looked down into the warehouse and saw Jim with Nathan and Derek. I smiled and watched them look around at all the artifacts. Then I saw someone a few aisles over wearing a black ski mask and black clothing. They were fiddling with artifacts. They put a few in their bags.

"Stefan, Damon. Get down there and stop that person," Elaina said practically reading my mind.

They looked down and saw the person stealing artifacts. I watched as they jumped down to the aisles and ran to the person. I saw Myka, Steve and Claudia all looked over intently as they ran with quick haste.

**LUKE'S POV**

We entered Ontario Nation through Southern Colorado which seemed to be the dividing line between Ontario, Panem and CUPA. It wasn't much of a difference but you could see the little things. Flags were strung up all around the streets. Canadian Leafs with thunder bolts striking around it. I assumed it was for Matthew Watts, the watts being the lightning. People actually stumbled out of their houses and watched us with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" A man in a uniform asked. "Crossing the border is illegal,"

"We are travelling to meet with Sir Watts about travelling through your Nation to the Hale Nation with as little entrance as possible. We hope to enter through the old Washington and travel southward to Oregon. We have all the travel paperwork and documents here," One of our guards said.

"And who are these people?" One asked.

"They're from England, They've travelled over after all these years and have come to restore power. All we need is to get to Oregon."

"What is so special about Oregon? What makes you think it will do anything?"

"There is a government sanctioned place there from the American Times. It's still operational and it's where the cure was made. If we can get there in time, we can turn the power back on."

"Very well, I shall escort you to Sir Watts," The Ontarian Guard said.

"Thank you," The Cupan guard said.

We shuttered off after the Ontarian Guard got us two new horses and got his horse himself. We flew back into each other as the carriage took off into the dark skies of Ontario Nation. I looked at Colorado as we passed. I saw little children in dirty clothes and covered with dirt. I felt such remorse for them.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

I wasn't sure what had happened, but I'm guessing a lot. Rhetta filled me in as I woke up. The last thing I remembered was the gaseous smell coming inside the limo. Now I guess we'd gone overboard into the water and had been saved by three vampires from MysticFalls. They turned Rachel into one after she nearly died. Then Butch died and he just laid there cold and pale. Ingrid and Elaina had spotted a person trying to rob the Warehouse and the agents and vampires we all hot on the trail.

"What the hell is with our lives!" I asked Rhetta.

Meghan, Brittney and Chad all looked at me as I yelled that. I smiled and turned back to Rhetta.

"I don't even know, it's just getting harder…" She sighed.

I nodded and felt like crying. I looked over at the chase and saw the vampires corner the man. They all spread their fangs out and cornered him. I applauded them. Damon looked up aggravated and then turned back to his pray. Then the man vanished. I stared in astonishment and looked around for him. He couldn't have gone far. Suddenly the vampires appeared beside us just as the agents arrived on the scene.

"It was a man, he smelt funny." Elaina said.

"Like old magic," Stefan said.

"Creepy," Damon said with a mystified expression.

"Oh shut up Damon," Elaina said.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Oh shut up Damon," Elaina said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go it and save Joey now…Just saying." I said.

Elaina was in the vent before I could even step up.

"Better hurry then," She said.

I heard a scream come after a second.

I jumped in the vent and pushed Elaina up ahead. I heard Joey scream for help and Rachel scream in laughter.

She kicked open the vent and jumped through. I crawled forward and saw Rachel run at Joey. Elaina kicked Rachel up against the wall and Rachel coughed. I stood in shock as Rachel flew at Elaina. They busted through the metal interior and left us in the room.

"WTF!" Joey yelled.

I clambered down and walked over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

We climbed through the hole and saw Elaina and Rachel fighting on the catwalk. Elaina threw Rachel against the wall and told her to stop. Rachel's eyes glowed red and I saw Joey was bleeding from his neck. Rachel was a vampire now. Only a dagger would stop her now.

Rachel pushed Elaina back and jumped up onto the ceiling walk.

Elaina pushed herself up and ran after Rachel. They made it halfway across the intersection before Elaina tackled Rachel. They fell to the floor and started clawing each other. Rachel spread her fangs out and lashed out at Elaina. Elaina pursued in the same manner. I looked over and saw the boys cheering for the girls. Jim and everyone looked nervous. By this time the agents had just gotten back up to the catwalk and were winded.

"How….Is….That…Possible." Claudia spurted.

I looked back up and saw Elaina tear a light off and throw it at Rachel.

"How are you gonna go in sunlight?" Elaina asked. "You'll die without help!"

They fought more and more until both of them were gushing blood. It was a sick sight. They kept going at it until Rachel fell and gave up.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried out in agony.

I saw their wounds heal up and the blood vanish. Elaina knelt down and whispered to Rachel. She nodded and stood up with Elaina. They walked back down to us.

"Rachel agreed to come back with us," Elaina said.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said again, to Joey unparticular.

Joey just looked horrified and scared. I didn't blame him. His girlfriend did just try to drink his blood.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ontarian Nation

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 13:

**LUKE'S POV**

To be honest, I wasn't expecting much when I saw the Ontarian Capitol. It was the capitol of Toronto however. I saw Matthew before he saw us. He was talking with guards just outside of the capitol. A few days had passed in the meantime. We'd been travelling for days on end it felt like we would never stop. We reached Toronto by the seventh day of travelling. I hoped we would make it back to the boat in time. Our time was cutting it short. We had around nineteen days to make it back to Manhattan.

"Matt," I yelled.

Matt turned around and looked at us. I saw sure he had forgotten Tiffany and myself.

"Uh, Hi." He looked confused.

"Sir Watts, These people have come from England." A guard said.

"Right," Matt turned away to head inside.

"Shawna and Tessa stayed behind." I yelled.

He turned around and stared at us, "Your Luke Conard and Tiffany something right?" He asked.

"Alvord," Tiffany said quietly.

"Well come in, you two go find Therese and bring her here." Matt pointed at two guards.

The guards ran off and we all left the CUPAN guards outside as we walked in. Matthew had a look of pure excitement. He led us down torch light hallways and old corridors. He opened a door to a large office and pushed chairs in front of him.

"So, How did you get here?" he asked.

"A boat," I said.

"How did you get in power?" Tiffany asked amazed.

"Well," He straightened his tie. "When the power blacked out and all the governments fell Therese and I were in Whistler. We heard wars were going on around Canada and we teamed up with Whistler and straightened everyone out. We started out as the Whistlerian Nation and ended up getting the Ontarian Nation years later. I've been in control of a lot of land and I think we're one of the most organized. Plus we have a good team with the CUPAN government, That's where you came from right?" Matthew said.

"Yes, We all actually knew Joan before all this." I said.

"Really? Talk about a small world. Two of your friends ruling the remains of a continent. What can I do for you all?" He asked as Therese walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"These people came from England. Tiffany and Luke were YouTubers and friends of Shawna and Tessa."

"How?" She asked.

He filled her in on all we said and she sat down next to him.

"Well we need to get to Eureka, Oregon. It's where the cure was created and it's where we can get the power back on." Allison said.

"And who are you?" Matthew asked.

"Allison Carter, I ran a American Sanctioned Lab called Global Dynamics in Eureka."

"Uh huh, well I'm not sure what you want… The Hale Nation controls Washington and Oregon… And they are ravaged with Werewolves and Hunters. It's like a war zone daily." Matthew said.

"We want to know if we can use your Nation as a detour until we get to the narrowest point of entry and the shortest route to Eureka." I said.

"Well sure, I mean power. What I wouldn't give for a warm shower." Matthew laughed.

I laughed but felt bad about it. He told Therese something and she ran off.

"Therese will get you the necessary documents," Matt said clapping his hands together. "I wish you the best of luck, and Luke? How are Tessa and Shawna..?"

"They're good, we have a city called New America in Southern England. We have a sustainable population and they're high up in the world." I smiled.

He nodded and looked down.

I knew he must miss his friends. I didn't know how many people he had lost through all of this. I stood up as Therese came back with several documents and a package to place them in from the rain.

"Thank you too," I said.

"No thank you," They both said.

We walked back out to our carriage and told the guards we were cleared. The horses took off through Ontarian Nation. I saw Therese and Matthew wave from the city hall. We waved back and smiled. Ontario Nation, Check. Hale Nation, Coming up.

**INGRID'S POV**

As the hurricane passed days ago we all left and saw England had been hit pretty brutally. We were all shocked that a hurricane could happen in England, I mean it's always so cold up here! Then Claudia said an artifact that could corrupt the weather was missing. We all knew it had to be Tanya. She was the only one with an artifact. Or it could be the man who had broken in earlier. Maybe the plan was to kill a few of us and the others be confused and he would have gotten away. Luckily three vampires had been watching us.

Speaking of them, Elaina, Stefan, Damon and Rachel were all planning on leaving within the hour. We'd gathered together and Rachel's house on Lima Way. It was strange how many small streets New America Contained. Some of them only had a single house like Rachel's in it. She looked around at her house. She would be leaving for a short time. Hopefully not too long. Maybe a few years at most.

"I'll look after everything," I told her.

"Thanks Ingrid," She hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled. Joey and Rhetta were the only other people here. Rachel had been saying her goodbyes all week and wanted us few to be here.

"Tell Quinn and Clay what happened, Okay?" She asked me.

"I will," I nodded.

She hugged and kissed Joey goodbye. He smiled and still looked worried.

"Take care honey," Rhetta hugged her goodbye.

I smiled at Rhetta. She was a strong woman who had lost so many people. Even as we speak Butch's funeral had just been a day and a half ago. I just wanted to hug her. Elaina led Rachel off to the town car waiting for them outside. I waved to them from Rachel's house and sighed. Rachel took one last look and waved again. The door shut and Elaina smiled at us.

"Take care," Stefan said.

"You too," Rhetta said.

The car took off as soon as Elaina got in and shut the door. They turned onto Los Angeles Ave and were gone, out of our lives. Now we had to focus on Tanya again. Kate was discharged and put under protection as soon as we had heard. Tanya had been spotted in Birmingham and Scotland all at once. We started to fell as if someone had been faking her sightings. One was an ominous picture of her in a crowd near BirminghamcityHospital, the other was her at a castle with a knife. I wasn't sure what was happening.

"Luke better be having better luck in America," I shut and locked the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14: The Chase

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 14:

**LUKE'S POV**

Another four days had passed with boredom all around us. Allison and I had spent everyday talking about the Hale Nation. It seemed ridiculous and silly that werewolves were real. Tiffany and I would sing with Quinn when we stopped to eat and when we seemed loose and tired. Everyone cheered up and joined in. Only now we were coming into a close on the Ontarian Nation border. The Pacific Ocean was gleaming at us over the rocky shores of Canada. I looked at the others.

"Hale Nation…Here we come." We looked over the misty banks to the dark tree lines.

The guards turned the horses around and headed straight to them. Eureka was going to be difficult to reach. With all the crap we would deal with in the mean time. The guards pulled guns out of their packs and handed them to us. I guess these werewolves were harder than us. I heard howls in the distance and gulped. I didn't notice how scared I was. I mean ten years ago I had fought Zombies and been fearless. This time it was different. I was near petrified. We entered the dark forest and I saw shadows floating around the woods. Allison gripped her gun and looked around. The guards moved at a precautious speed. They didn't want to attract any attention. Washington seemed different than when I had been here. It was over grown and woods and more. I wondered if Kristina had made it? Could she still be living in Seattle? I could only imagine what she had been through after all these years. Maybe one day I'll find her and reconnect. I heard another howl and then a gun firing. We all ducked low into our seats. The horses started galloping quicker through the woods. The guards yelled and tried to stop them. It was useless. We just sped away from the fires and howls. My heart was racing. I had my gun in hand as we bounced along. In just a split second we could die. Clay and Quinn were cowering in the corner with Pete and Tiffany. Obviously it was up to Allison and myself. Then I heard a whirling and told Allison to duck. An arrow flew straight over our heads. It caught fire on a tree and exploded. Allison reared up and sent a ray of bullets out. There was a howl and a scream. The horses were made at his point. We had gone over a few miles. The howls deepened and a larger roar was sent out. Tiny whimpers and screams echoed everywhere. We passed a sign that said Olympic National Park three miles in the other direction. We turned into a small old town called Forks. My heart raced as we ran through it. I looked over and saw people with arrows, vampires, werewolves. I ducked down and let the guards carry us far away. Vampires raced around with the werewolves. I nearly cried.

We took back to the trees and found ourselves in the mists of solitude. We rode on into the darkness. The shouts and screams of Forks were long behind us. Eureka was nine hours away from the boarder of Washington. If we didn't stop we could make it there in time. Hopefully nothing had changed there. The horses ran on like mad through the woods. It felt like miles just passed underneath us.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Tessa just went into shock," I said as soon as Shawna hung up with me.

Rhetta, Joey, Jim, and Claudia all jumped up and headed outside. I grabbed my keys and followed them out the door. I knew Tessa's situation had become critical over the past few days. Her arteries were trying to close and heal but it wasn't. I started the car and headed off with the others. I swerved onto the road and sped down Los Angeles Ave. The Hospital was located on Capitol Circle, just off of New York Street. I passed a small road labeled Mystic Falls Street and saw a large manor down it. I shook my head. I'd lived here for Ten years and three vampires had just lived down the street from me. I hoped they were doing okay wherever they were. I turned onto New York Street and sped past several pedestrians. They all cursed and me as I drove. It was strange. They had no idea what was going on.

I skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and felt the car start to tip. Everyone screamed as it fell back onto four wheels. I threw the door open and ran inside.

"Where is she?" I asked Chad as I ran in.

He pointed down the hall, "Emergency Room 12,"

I gulped and sat down next to him.

"She's going to be okay," he said.

"No! We keep burying people! Why can't we just live happily?" I yelled. "All we do is suffer!"

"No…" He said.

"Yes," I started to cry. "God,"

He patted me on the back.

"I just want Luke to get back and things to be normal again," I said.

"We all do," Rhetta ran inside.

**LUKE'S POV**

I put the ring on and snapped several fast shot photos of the dark woods and I even got two red eyes glowing in one. I didn't need to know what it was. The horses were still mad with adrenaline. They raced along like death was chasing us, which it probably was. Clay, Quinn, Pete and Tiffany had all passed out.

"Wonderful," I said to Allison.

"God are you kidding, how?" She said worried.

"I don't even know," I shook my head.

I looked back out at the woods and heard several close howls. My throat clenched up as I saw an arrow hit the wooden tires. It caught fire and the horses dragged us along as the side collapsed onto the ground. The others were wide awake now. They grabbed their guns and saw the broken wheel laying on the ground. The carriage bounced along the mud. I saw the boards start to fall apart. We shook wildly. Then another arrow zoomed along and hit the other back wheel. It caught fire and broke off. The fire traveled upward as we shook even harder. I held on for dear life and heard the guards shout loudly. I saw Tiffany cry. The back planks fell off and I saw we were by a cliff. I looked up and saw we were headed for a large ditch. The horses weren't going to stop any time soon.

"We have to jump!" I yelled.

"Are you mad! We'll die!" Pete yelled.

Allison and I pointed at the large ditch and they all looked horrified.

"Run as fast as you can!" I yelled.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

We all jumped off of the carriage as the horses started the jump. The guards had also jumped off and landed in the dirt. I yelled at them and we took off. With our guns we ran like hell was spreading across the land. If at any second we rested we would die. I told them that and it gave them courage. I heard howls and shouts. It sounded like these people were working together. I was scared.

We ran past trees as arrows shot to us. The trees blew up.

It felt like darkness was closing around us. I pointed at a crossing point and they all nodded. There was a sign that said CapitolStateForest. We crossed onto the other side and continued to run. Then I looked back and saw a large werewolf jump over the crossing point and howl. There were many people, hunters and werewolves. I cried and ran. I heard a scream and saw Tiffany fall into a net. She yelled and I turned back. The werewolf ran at us. I shot her down. She freed herself and we ran quicker now. My heart was beating faster than possible. If these werewolves didn't kill me a heart attack would. I was getting to old for this. We caught up with the others in the woods again and ran together. We turned back and shot several bullets into the darkness. There were roars and howls. I looked next to me and saw a werewolf running a little ways away. I yelled and shot at him. He ran quicker than us and disappeared. I cursed at everything. We came to the edge of the woods as thunder cracked. Howls echoed around it.

"Go that way," a man's voice yelled.

"Jackson go with Lydia and Allison, Scott and I will handle this way." He said again.

"Okay Derek," another man's voice yelled.

Derek? Could we be running from the ruler of the Hale Nation himself? Hopefully we didn't find out.

I yelled at Allison and we found came out of the forest. We were in clear tall grass now. I flashed back to a scene from a movie. I shook my head and we went in running like mad. The howls continued and the shouts did too.

"…Grassland….Scott….Around." Derek said again.

I looked at Allison and we held our screams in. They were going to surround us. We ran quicker than we could. We were putting our bodies to our limit. Testing to see how much they wanted us to live. I breathed out fast and heavily. I filled my lungs up and thought about Ingrid, Clay, Annie, Nathan, Derek, My friends and America. It gave me new strength.

**ALLISON'S POV**

I ran with Lydia and Stiles through the grasslands. The boys, Jackson, Derek, Scott and Isaac all went around and Erica went the other way. My boots hit along the ground. These people had invaded our Nation, as had so many others. Everyone thought we were weak because of the constant war. Panem was just underneath us. Plus the MonroeRepublic had way more problems than us. Lydia breathed out slowly as we ran.

For the past ten years we had been living in Beacon Hills, California. The capitol of the Hale Nation. After the plague started we had hid in the school and barricaded it. Then of course we moved out the hospital and the plague left. And with it power and government. Derek had put up with all the chaos at first. Then when murders started he took over Beacon Hills and Northern California. In the mean time he had become involved with Stiles, which was like adorable. Scott and I got back together and had a boy who didn't have anything to do with being a werewolf. He was around nine now. His name was Matthew McCall. Then Lydia and Jackson got married and had two children a boy and a girl, named Ian and Alyssa Whittemore. They were nine and six. Erica and Isaac had also been dating but nothing happened there. In the meantime the werewolves spread out with the new pack in town. After five years the North Western Part of the United States was in war. And for the past three we had been fighting vampires from Washington and their leaders. A few vampires named the Cullens came down to Beacon Hills and joined our side. Even a few strange pure blood werewolves were among them. They actually turned into wolves. Scott thought that was amazing. Then the hunters rallied and joined the northern vampires. We've been fighting ever since.

I heard the intruders yell and Lydia readied her arrow. We were coming to a close on this grassland. I could see the clearing up ahead. I heard Scott howl and I ran quicker.

**LUKE'S POV**

Pete yelled there was a clearing and more woods up ahead. I yelled okay and heard a howl from the eastern side of us. I panted and ran faster. We jumped out of the grass land and ran into the woods again. I looked back and saw a red head and a dark haired girl. They raised arrows and pointed it to us. Trees exploded. They ran forward and we flew past mud patches and vines. They snatched at our legs and tore at our skin. I yelled and cried as thorns dug into my calf. Allison limped and trip over a branch. I helped her up and followed the others through the woods. I wasn't sure how long we had been running but my adrenaline was bound to run out soon.

"This way," Clay yelled.

We ran ahead as rain sprinkled down on us. I heard a familiar sound and saw two horses running by us. An arrow swirled past and hit a guard. He died instantly. I called the horses.

They ran over and stopped giddily.

"Get on!" I yelled at Clay, Tiffany, Allison and Quinn.

Allison yelled at Pete and he got on with Tiffany. I helped Clay up and sent them off.

"Get to Eureka! We will meet you there!" I yelled.

Allison, the guard and I all ran faster as the horses took off. I knew they would be safe now. As for the three of us, I had little hope. I hated Allison for not getting on that horse. Only she could get to Eureka! We knew where it was, but not how to get in.

We came out of the woods again as the horses went into the woods on the farthest side of the clearing. Then I saw werewolves run out in front of us. I slipped down and clambered back up. Allison took my arm and we ran to the trees. The two girls ran out and pointed their arrows at us.

"What about the other?" The red head said.

"Leave them," Derek said. "We have three."

The CUPAN guard raised a gun and a boy shot him down with an arrow to the head.

Allison whimpered and I cried. She hugged me and we looked around at our end. These people were going to kill us. Derek lowered his fangs and his eyes turned red. He walked to us and smirked.

Our lives,

Were over.

**Best Chapter Ever, right? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Road to Eureka

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 15:

**LUKE'S POV**

Derek walked right at us. He ran his hand over Allison's cheek and she cried. He looked into her eyes and the boy who had shot the guard coughed.

"Uh Derek," He said.

"Quiet Stiles," Derek said.

"Whatever," Stiles said.

"What are two pretty people like yourselves doing out here in Hale Nation? Obviously you aren't from here. Where are you from? Ontario? Panem? Monroe?"

"England," I said sternly.

They all laughed, "England is long gone, Haven't you heard? The zombies ruined the place." Another werewolf said.

I pulled out my ring and dug into my bag. I turned on the camera and saw them all get wide eyed as it turned on. I handed Derek the Camera and he looked through it. He saw CUPA, Ontario, Hale, and then pictures of Nathan and Derek being born with dates on the calendar near the bed.

"How..? Who are you people?" He commanded.

"My name is Luke Conard and this is Allison Carter, We cured the zombie infection from a town called Eureka in Oregon. We fled to England just before the power went out and just a month ago King William commanded that we came back and looked around. Plus to get the power back on." I said.

"Don't you mean Queen Elizabeth?" The red head said.

"No…She retired and King William Took over after Charles couldn't handle the over sized population." Allison said.

"I'm just so confused," The red head said.

"We can take you to Eureka!" I said. "Please! We might be this country's last hope. Plus we can bring power back with this ring!"

Derek looked at his friends, "Fine, We have a car just south of here. It doesn't work but it's in good condition. Get it to work."

He pushed us along. Allison wiped her tears away and looked at the dead guard. I felt bad that they had to die for us. It wasn't even their fault they got caught up in all of this. I'm sure they had a family and friends back in CUPA.

I sniffled as it started to rain. The red head took our guns and shoved them in her pack.

**INGRID'S POV**

Sitting outside the ER for three hours wasn't my slice of pie. Tessa could be dying for all I knew. Dead even. Shawna could be back there raging over her best friend's dead and we wouldn't even know it yet.

**CLAY'S POV**

The horses went long and hard down the way to get away from the werewolves. They whined the entire way. Rain was pouring down on us now. I was soaked to the bone. I held onto Quinn and the reigns as we galloped to Eureka. We passed the boarder into Oregon and sighed. It was already much calmer here. Birds were chirping. We sped up and headed in the direction of Eureka.

**LUKE'S POV**

After an hour had passed and we reached a town called Rochester I had learned all of their names. Derek was in a relationship with Stiles, the boy who shot the guard. The red head was named Lydia and she was with Jackson who was the blonde haired werewolf. Allison was the other hunter who was dating Scott the dark haired young werewolf and finally Erica the girl werewolf was daring Isaac the constipated looking werewolf. They all seemed nice now. They were laughing and talking. Allison and I walked quickly with them. We were scared for our lives.

They led us to a large manor in which they had a Van waiting outside. The only problem it had was it was weather beaten. I put on the ring and told them to start the car. I ran to the engine and it sparked. The hunters raised their arrows until the car started. They lowered them as the car sprung to life. Jackson got gasoline from inside and filled up the car. It came to life and Derek nodded in approval.

"Okay, Get in. We'll take you to Eureka." He said.

We hopped in the back and squished up with Erica, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson and Allison. Scott, Stiles and Derek were up front. They shut the van and pulled out of the house. Derek sped out of Rochester and headed to Oregon. It felt good to be In a normal van instead of a bumpy wagon.

They sped up and before I knew it…We were in Oregon. When we reached Portland they estimated we had four hours left. People were running out into the streets amazed with the car. They chased after us and demanded to know how we did it. Derek just sped up and a few times Allison and Lydia had to kill people. Other times The werewolves just howled and roared at them. Then we reached Salem and heard people on horses had just passed through. Derek sped up as we came to an empty highway. He sped up and soon we were going 90 MPH. I held on and shut my eyes.

It made me think of tour. Being shoved in a van with people for hours on end. That made me relax a little then I remembered I was with blood thirsty vampires. Then we reached Eugene and everything was different. Eureka was just up ahead. I remembered landing there and the zombies. I flashed back to Annie screaming and being pulled away by the zombies. Being with Ingrid in the vents and taking off to England. I remembered the screams and shouts and the plane crash. This was the place Jason had died. The place Annie had died. The place everything had changed. Allison looked equally as nervous.

**CLAY'S POV**

We had just left the last city and were headed down the highway. I knew I had to turn left down an old road as I entered the state park and then left, right,, left, right and right and straight until I reached an old cabin. There I would wait for Allison and the others and try to get into Eureka. It was the place where the control panel was. We galloped along at a quickened pace. We would be there by nightfall.

**INGRID'S POV**

Shawna finally came out after hours. She just shook her head and cried. She spoke about the nurse plugging in the wrong medication and Tessa couldn't handle it.

"She said she was with you! She said she had been lights and tunnels. Tanya was there and your mother. She said Tanya was coming for her. Then the nurse left."

I remembered being in the Afterlife. Caught Halfway. I remembered seeing Annie and the boys. Then I remembered my mother and Tanya. Tanya was wearing a nurses outfit with the name Vanessa on it.

"What was the nurse's name?" I yelled.

"I don't remember.." Shawna said.

"What was it!" I yelled louder.

"Vanessa, I think it was Vanessa," Shawna seemed shaken up.

I screamed and ran back into the ER. I asked several nurses where Vanessa was and they all said she was in the back changing. I ran back and found a shirt labeled Vanessa. Then I saw Tanya's shoes. I looked around and the lights died out. I slid along the lockers until I reached the corner. I heard footsteps.

"Tanya, Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

More footsteps echoed around me as I ran.

"Tessa was your friend!" I said. "She was your friend and you betrayed her."

A gun sounded off and hit the sink next to me. I turned and saw a woman wearing a thimble. I looked around and noticed the lockers were loose. I pushed them and they toppled onto each other. Tanya screamed and dove out of the way. I charged at her and landed on top of her. She screamed and head butted me. Her thimble fell off and she turned back to Tanya. I saw her evilness in her eyes. She seethed and pushed me off. Then Joey and the others rushed in and saw her. They ran to us immediately and grabbed her. She screamed and yelled. Myka and Claudia opened an Artifact bag and pried her bracelet off of her. She still cursed and spat at us. Then Claudia put the bracelet in the bag and it sparked for a minute straight. When it was over Tanya blanked over and fell into Joey's arms.

"We did it!" I yelled.

Everyone solemnly cheered as Tanya stirred in her sleep. Hopefully she would be back to normal soon.


	16. Chapter 16: The Shock of A Lifetime

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 16:

**LUKE'S POV**

When we pulled up to the cabin we saw the horses running wild outside. They told us to go in first so our friends wouldn't maim them. Allison pushed the door opened and I followed her inside. We found Clay, Quinn, Pete and Tiffany fast asleep on the couch.

"Wake up!" I screamed.

They all stumbled and pulled out guns. Pete shot his over the top of my head. Allison and I ducked down.

"God don't do that," Clay said.

"Look. We teamed up with the werewolves. They're taking us to Eureka," I said.

"They just tried to kill us," Quinn said,

"They thought we were other people," I said.

"oh," She said.

Allison ran to her bed and picked the panels up. She pulled out a key code panel and ran outside. The others followed us to the van.

"Eureka is just down this road and to the right," Allison said.

I started to get nervous as we drove off. I looked back at the horses as they galloped into the trees. I could only imagine what Allison felt like. This had been her home for years. It would be hard for her to see it again.

Derek turned right and we stopped in front of the Welcome to Eureka Sign. Allison sighed and I walked out with her. We took to the sign and she hit Kee on the sign. A panel latched off of it and she connected it to the key code she got earlier. It whirled and there was a loud hum. She looked up and I saw the Eureka Barrier turn visible. It was a light blue. Derek and the others got out and looked at it.

"We're going to stop by my house first," Allison demanded.

They all nodded and got back inside. Allison typed more in and unplugged the key code. She hopped in and shut the door behind me.

"You have five minutes, DRIVE!" She yelled at Derek.

He growled and drove off at full speed. Allison fell back into me.

"Sorry," She said.

Derek gripped the steering wheel. Obviously he wasn't use to taking orders.

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles told him,

Derek looked at him and sped up faster. There was a loud hum as we passed through the border. Derek slowed down and the van broke down. I looked up and saw the barrier return to normal and invisible. We got out of the van and surrounded it.

"What the hell happened!" Derek asked.

"It was going to cut out the engine, but come on. I have a car just over there." Allison led us to her house.

**INGRID'S POV**

We took Tanya to a hospital bed and rested her down there. She stirred and shifted. Myka called Ms. F and told her we had Tanya here at the hospital. While we waited for her I went with Shawna to Tessa. I sat down next to her and remembered what she said in the Afterlife.

_"Should I come back?"_

_"Yes, We all miss you!" I said._

_"I want to…" Tessa said._

_"It's not her choice," Tanya said._

I looked at her lifeless body and prayed she made it where ever she was. I held her hand and felt tears welling up in my eyes. Tessa Violet was dead. It was all my fault. I should have told her to go back in that instant.

I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck and the words,

"_I'm okay, This isn't over._" Whispered in my ear.

I turned behind me and saw no one there.

"Are you okay?" Shawna asked me.

"Yeah…I thought I heard…Yeah I'm fine." I said.

And I knew Tessa had contacted me from the other side. I also now knew that something else was coming for us. This time we would be ready for it.

After a few minutes Joey told us that Tanya was waking up. I walked with Shawna into her room. We were a mess. Covered in tears and ruined eyeliner. When we got to the room Tanya's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Tanya…What is the last thing you remember?" Jim asked.

"I was putting on Kate's present." She said.

"Tanya, that was nearly a month ago." Jim said.

"What?" She asked. "Was I in a coma?"

"No…You were killing people." Shawna said coldly.

"I was what?" Tanya said quiet brutishly.

"You tried to kill Kate, me, and everyone else and you killed Tessa." Jim said.

"Oh my god, what happened. I'm so sorry. I don't remember." She cried.

"It's not your fault, You were being controlled by an artifact. This artifact allows people to control you with their minds." Myka said.

"I don't understand, who would want me to kill you all?" She asked.

"That's what we hoped you could tell us." Claudia said.

"I can't remember anything," Tanya shook her head.

In that moment my cell phone rang, I picked it up and heard a man's voice with a muffled change in it.

"Ingrid Nilson, I see you have captured Tanya." He said.

I looked around, "Don't worry. I've left now."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, all I want is for you all to die." He said.

"Why? What did we do to you!" I yelled.

"Why Ingrid, Don't you remember? You let me die." The phone call ended.

Myka ran over to me as I started to fall. Then Zane rushed inside. He was with Carter, Zoey, Grace and the rest of the Eureka crew still here.

**LUKE'S POV**

Allison walked over to her little shed of a house. I looked at Clay and the others. I saw three cars outside. One was the Sheriff's, Jack's, and I'm guessing the others were hers and Zoey's. Allison pried the door opened and told the others to wait while we looked to see if it was safe. The door pried open and we walked inside.

"Be careful," Clay said.

"Okay," I said.

The door shut behind us and we were in darkness. Allison took my hand and we walked downward through stairs.

"How did you live here?" I asked.

"It's underground," She said. "This is the only part above."

"Cool," I said.

We got to the first midway point and then walked down to an old metal door. It was corroded in several places. Allison smiled and opened the door.

**INGRID'S POV**

"We need to warn Luke," Zane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone is in Eureka, " Jack said.

"Who?" Tanya asked.

Zane looked at us with worried eyes. Then he told us.

**LUKE'S POV**

The door opened and I saw the nicest house I'd ever seen. Colorful lights played inside the glass walls. There were nice couches and a fireplace. I saw a fancy kitchen and a grand staircase.

"Allison?" A computerized voice asked.

"Sarah is that you?" Allison asked amazed.

"Allison it's been so long, Where have you been? Zombies and other things had been in town. I had to shut down."

"I was in England, I'm sorry." Allison said. "I'm sorry we left you all alone."

"Who is Sarah?" I asked.

"Sarah is the smart house. This whole house runs on her." Allison said.

"Hello, Luke Conard. Ambassador for Nintendo, Content Creator for YouTube on several channels. I see you are from Ames, Iowa and are in your forties." Sarah said.

"That is both creepy and awesome," I nodded.

"Allison, to your previous statement. I haven't been alone, I've had company," Sarah said.

"Um who?" Allison asked confused. "Everyone from Eureka was evacuated."

"She came in the night and told me everything. I helped her get better and then she brought friends into Eureka. It's been nice. She is friendly."

"Sarah, Is it Beverly?" Allison asked. "She was a woman who tried to get into Eureka countless times." She told me.

"No, Beverly Barlowe hasn't been to Eureka since 2012."

"Then who?" Allison asked.

"Me," A voice said.

Allison and I turned around. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"How are you alive?" Allison looked in disbelief.

"The cure hit the zombies before I was infected." Annie Walker said to us.

**Review if you knew this was coming! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Darkness Inside

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 2: The Lost Continent**

Chapter 17:

**LUKE'S POV**

"I saw you get dragged off into the zombies thought! They bit you!" I said.

"They did, but a man killed them as he ran past. He thought I was dead and left me alone. I woke up as bombs went off and dusty smells filled the place. My leg and body burned and I got the worst headache. I laid in Global for days trying to recover and I ended up stumbling out here. Sarah helped me get better and then I went out into the world. When I got back people were here. I told them I was in charge and they just moved into Eureka." Annie said.

"They're all nice," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Annie said.

"Who are they?" Allison asked.

"They called themselves hunters trying to escape werewolves? I don't know what that's about." Annie said. "Feel free to take a shower and eat," Annie said. "What am I saying, this is your house Allison, I am the guest."

"Okay, Thanks. We'll do that," Allison said confused.

"I'll go get the others." I said.

I left Allison inside the house and walked outside to get the others.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Who?" I asked.

"Annie's alive!" Zane yelled.

"What?" We all said.

"She's been infected though. She's not a zombie, I mean, but she's crazy. I watched recordings of her yelling about wanting to kill Luke for leaving her. She's so angry. Ingrid, We need to warn Luke. She's also making the zombie plague again." Zane said.

"Are you kidding? Your kidding.. Annie got bit my zombies and should have died." I said.

"She didn't though, she survived and turned into a monster of her own being." Zane said.

There was a ping and Zane shoved his tablet in my face. I looked down and saw Annie standing in a house with Allison. They were talking. Allison walked up the stairs and Luke came in with several other people. I saw Clay, Quinn, Pete, Tiffany along with people I'd never seen before. I smiled at Clay and watched Annie smile and talk to them. She showed them to the kitchen and said there was an extra shower down the hall.

Zane took the tablet back and switched to Global Dynamics. I saw Annie in the director's office.

"I will Kill you Luke Conard! How dare you leave me!" Annie screamed.

She threw chairs and pushed the couch over.

I looked up at Zane in horror. Annie was a psychopath now. I looked back at the house cam and saw Luke talking to Annie. She seemed to normal now. What had changed in the short years since she had been screaming? Had she gone back to normal?

**LUKE'S POV**

Derek and Stiles went off to the shower together and smiled. I rolled my eyes and heard Lydia and Allison giggle. Scott and Jackson told Sarah to turn on something televised and an old sports game came on. They nearly cried with excitement. Then Another screen came on the girls, Quinn and Tiffany included, All watched a old fashion show. Annie walked over to me. I was eating a bagel from the fridge. She smiled.

"I've missed you," Annie said.

"Back at you, How've you been." I asked.

"Bored, Tired. Sad, I miss everyone. How's England and that fancy new town?" Annie asked.

"What?" I asked.

How did she know about New America? It's impossible.

"Uh, Well I just kind of figured you know England and well….Sarah told me That you had this new town." Annie said nervously.

I looked at her confused, "Well it's good. I have a kid, Clay has a kid. We have this cool new town called New America in southern London. You know." I shrugged. "Joan, Danielle, and Auggie have a country you know."

"What?" She asked.

"Joan is the president of CUPA, It's like the USA but not really." I said.

"Joan?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Your sister was happy to see me." I said.

"Danielle?" Annie got really sad.

"Yeah, She's good. They think your dead though." I said.

I told her about what happened to America and she seemed distressed about it all. I smiled and then Allison told me to take a shower. I walked up to the shower and shed my clothes. I stepped into the shower and rinsed off. I let the hot water flow down over me and I smiled. It had been nearly a month since I had a good warm shower. After I was done I realized I didn't have any clean clothes. I ran over to the dresser and found Sheriff Carter's uniforms. I slipped one on along with underwear and walked out into the hall with my pack.

Allison Carter laughed when she saw me. I fitted in Sheriff Carter's uniform perfectly.

"I think you pull that off better than he did," She laughed. "Let me take a picture."

She pulled my camera out and took a picture of me and Annie. Annie smiled and hugged me. Afterwards I found a gun and strapped it to my belt. I acted like I was Jack. Everyone laughed. Then Allison went around and collected a few things she wanted to take back to England with her. Mostly photos and things like that. When everyone was finished showering and eating Annie clapped her hands.

"Shall we go to Global?" She asked.

"Yeah," I cleaned my mouth.

We all got up and walked out to the three cars. I got in the Sheriff's car with Allison Carter, Clay, Quinn, Annie, Pete and Tiffany. The others got in the other two cars. We all took off down Main StreetEureka. I saw Café Diem and Allison took a picture. We drove along the road and passed Jo Lupo's house and then reached Global. Once again it was impressive. It was still huge. When we parked the werewolves and hunters were impressed.

"What was this place?" Derek shook his head.

"A lab, Didn't you hear Allison and Luke?" Lydia said to him.

"Right," Derek said.

He took Stiles Hand and we all walked inside.

The grand entry was illuminated with lights and I saw the director's office. I flashed back to seeing Annie dragged out and all the screams. I thought about the zombies running amuck and flying off. It was all so surreal.

Annie led us to the Director's office and Allison typed in several codes. I was excited. Everyone was about to get back to life. Things would be normal again.

"Power Reactor is in Sector Five, Let's go." Allison said.

We all walked out of the office and headed to the elevators. The Werewolves decided to stay behind and rest. Pete and Tiffany did too. So Clay, Quinn, Allison, Lydia, Allison Argent, myself and Annie all went down to sector five. I heard Derek tell Stiles he loved him. I laughed and got in the elevator. Lydia pursed her lips as we jetted down to sector five. I saw Allison smile. She was happy to be back in Eureka.

"Section Five," a computer said.

The doors opened and we walked out into the open. Allison took a keycard and led us down several hallways. We stopped short in front of one. Allison typed in a code.

"Allison Blake, Director, Access Granted."

We walked inside and I saw a power grid. Allison sat down in a large chair in the middle and hit a red button. The engine whirled and a map on the North American Continent came up. Allison outlined all the districts and assigned it's rulers. I saw the North American Continent slip into sections. Then she typed in codes and more codes and then a screen popped up.

"Hello, I am Allison Carter, Director of Global Dynamics in Eureka. When you see this the power will be back on in North America." Then she told our story of struggles and what happened here.

When she finished she hit a red button and typed in more codes. I saw lights start to light up around the map. Oklahoma lights flickered and mostly died out. I laughed and Allison shook her head. She got down from the chair and walked over to us. Annie smiled and pulled my gun from my belt. We all stared at her.

"Thanks Allison, I'll take it from here." Annie said.

"Annie what are you doing?" I asked.

"Give us the gun," Allison Carter said.

Allison Argent, Lydia, Clay and Quinn all backed away and looked confused. Annie rasied the gun to me and started crying.

"I really liked you Luke, and I mean liked you. I thought maybe we could be something more. Then you let me die. You just left me there with the zombies."

"I didn't want to, you told me to let go!" I yelled at her.

"I don't care, it still happened. Luke, I hate you. I've wanted to kill you all for years. I've even gotten hold of artifacts. I took control of someone in England and sent them to deliver Tanya a artifact. She turned evil and killed Tessa, She even injured and killed Butch. Several people saved them otherwise they all would have died, including Ingrid. Right now they are trying to reach you all and tell you I've turned bad. That my brain was affected by zombies. Well it hasn't. Tessa just passed away." Annie smiled. "I hope you burn in hell."

Annie looked into my eyes and I saw she had turned bitter. I knew her brain had been affected. This wasn't the Annie Walker I knew. She shot the gun at me. I looked down and saw blood coming out of my shirt. I fell down on my knees and she shot my shoulder and leg. I fell back and she shot my chest and stomach again. I coughed up blood and felt my eyes roll up. I saw a bright light ahead. My eyes reopened and I saw Annie fall to the ground as Clay tackled her.

Allison Carter knocked her out and they all ran to me.

"Dad no!" Clay yelled.

"Love…all." I coughed up blood and saw the light return.

I saw Tessa's read hair next to me. She smiled and took my hand. We walked forward but nowhere. I saw the boys and Annie in New America. Annie smiled at me.

"Half of me died," Annie said.

"I guess I died." I said.

"No, There is a way back." Annie said.

"We just didn't get to go back in time, but maybe you can." Butch said.

I saw Ham on the other side of the street and a blonde woman smiling. I recognized her as Grace, Clay's aunt.

"This isn't over yet Luke." Grace told me.

**This Story Continues in Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness. Review and share this with your friends! Also tell me if you have any ideas for Book 3! I'm thinking It may be the last one, unless you want another one or two. Or three more. Just let me know if you review.**


End file.
